Roxanne
by Madbrit-inVA
Summary: Roxanne is your typical teenage girl who just happens to be allergic to the world, until her uncle decides to pay a visit and turn her world upside-down. Within days she finds herself at a school for mutants, trying to figure out who her dad is.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Finally, I have the time to publish my X-Men Fanfiction! This is based off of the MOVIES. That's why it is in MOVIES. I don't own X-Men, Marvel does or whoever made the movies. However, Roxanne, Eloise, and Jack are mine.

This is rated M because in later chapters there is violence, and because of all of the swearing, drinking, and smoking Roxanne likes to do.

* * *

1979, Three Mile Island

Kayla knelt on the ground, one hand steadying herself from collapsing, the other pressed against the hole in her chest. As the dust settled, she could see Logan running towards her.

"Logan," she whispered as he picked her up.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," he reassured her, "everything's gonna be fine."

"Logan," Kayla repeated, her voice a little stronger, "You have a daughter."

Logan almost stopped walking when she said this. "I'm a father?" he said, awestruck.

Kayla nodded, fighting back tears, "Yes, I never got to tell you I was pregnant. She's with my sister's husband, Jack. Her name is Roxanne; she already looks a lot like you, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair." She gasped as a spasm of pain shot through her.

Logan held Kayla a little tighter, "its okay, we're gonna take it nice and easy." He wondered how much time Kayla had left.

Suddenly, something hit Logan in the back of his head, causing him to fall and drop Kayla. Enraged, he whirled around, and launched himself at Stryker, who fired two more shots into Logan's head.

Logan fell to the ground, out cold.

Kayla screamed out Logan's name, tears in her eyes. Stryker walked over to her, gun in hand, and pointed it at her head. Kayla grabbed his ankle, and Stryker pointed the gun at his own head, jamming it into his jaw.

"I should make you pull the trigger," Kayla said with disgust in her voice, "but that would make us no better than you. Now drop the gun, and walk away. Walk until your feet bleed. Then keep walking."

The gun clattered to the ground, and Stryker walked away in a trance.

Kayla's mind focused on her small, three month old daughter. She hoped that one day, she would find the letters Kayla had written to her, in case this very situation happened. It explained everything, including Logan's history.

As soon as Kayla had been shot, plans had run through her mind. She told her sister, Emma, that if anything happened, she was to keep her daughter safe. She would most likely be raised next to Eloise, Emma's daughter.

Kayla stared up at the sky in her last moments of life, knowing that until her daughter found the small, brown box she had left her, she would know nothing of her father. And Logan, with his memories erased, would know nothing of Kayla or his daughter.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hate/Love? Anywhere I could do better? Edits I missed out on?

I know this was short, and chapter one will be short too, but after that the chapters are longer. Except chapter seven which is 300ish words. I have up to chapter eleven written, but ten and eleven need editing still. Chapter twelve is in progress.

Chapter one will be up next Sunday

~MadBrit

See that green button? Well apparently its invisible. But its calling to you... it says click the blue button.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N- **Okay, chapter one :) which is very short. The next one is longer. I promise. ;)

So yeah, kinda like a second prologue. Oh well.

X-men isn't mine, its Marvel's, yada yada yada. But Eloise is mine. And Roxanne who is narrating.

This is rated M because in later chapters there is violence, and because of all of the swearing, drinking, and smoking Roxanne likes to do.

* * *

Of the seventeen plus years of my life, only one solitary day has been spent in a school.

It was the first day of kindergarten; I entered with a lingering cold, pale skin, and an overall sickly look that remained to this day. I was quickly singled out as the weird kid; I sat near the back and only talked when forced to by the teacher. Before lunch had even started, I was in the nurse's office with a high fever. Instead of wailing for a parent like the nurse expected, I calmly asked if my Aunt Emma could come and get me.

From that day, the day I was first mixed in with my age group, I knew I was different. However, it wasn't for all the reasons one might expect. It wasn't because I was too ill to attend school again, or because my only family was my Aunt and her daughter Eloise. I could never put my finger on it; even after I realized my hazel eyes shone like a cat's in the dark, or that my teeth (particularly my canines) were slightly larger and sharper than a normal child's; I knew there was another reason I was different.

Little did I know, in the next few weeks of my life, my life as I knew it would be flipped upside down, and I would finally figure out what I felt so out of place in the world.

**

* * *

**

A/N-

Hello again! Next chapter will be posted next Sunday. Again, I have this up to chapter eleven written and editing, I'm in the middle of writing chapter twelve.

Hate/Love?

Review? Please? Blue button... It is calling to you…

I got two favorites in one day :) and then three more as the week passed :D that pleases me greatly. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorite-ed!

~Madbrit


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N- **Okay, finally starting to really get into the story :) sorry if I got some of the facts wrong I was using Wikipedia

X-men isn't mine, its Marvel's, blah blah, but Roxanne and Eloise are mine. Wellllll Eloise is really my friend's 'cause Eloise is based off of her so Eloise is Pepper's 'cause Pepper owns herself xD

This is rated M because in later chapters there is violence, and because of all of the swearing, drinking, and smoking Roxanne likes to do.

Okay, this is kinda shortish. Next is a lot longer.

Yes. This is late. I know. I woke up this morning and thought to myself 'Crap. Its Monday.' Sorry.

* * *

My day started like most of my days; at 2AM and coughing up whatever I had for dinner. Only this time, it was just bile. The yellow liquid splattered the white marble sink, the mirror, and was dotted along my cami and skin. I looked at myself in the mirror to find a very unhealthy looking kid staring right back. My skin was ghostly pale, with dark bruises under my lifeless, hazel eyes. My dark brown hair had no shine, and was yanked back into a messy ponytail. I could see where it was starting to thin out again from chemo. I could see my cheek bones stick out in my face. The same went for my ribs; I could see them even with a cami on. I was losing weight quickly due to the acute lymphoblastic leukemia that the doctors discovered late last year. It had also given me unexplained bruises that dotted my arms, legs, and torso. I had always looked sickly; I was born with an auto-immune deficiency disorder, which has no cure.

"Roxanne?"

I turned to see my cousin, Eloise, standing in the doorway to my bathroom. She had shadows under her brown eyes from staying up with my every night.

"I'm okay," I told her, gasping for breath.

She shook her head, "let's hope that the chemo tomorrow helps."

I nodded. The doctors were beginning to think that the chemo had stopped working, and that I would need a bone-marrow transplant. Usually, the bone-marrow would be donated from a sibling, but I am an only child. However, it turned out that Eloise was a perfect donor. Eloise had donated blood in the past, and that made my guilty enough, but bone-marrow was a whole different playing field. From what I had heard, donating bone-marrow wasn't a pleasant process.

"Roxanne," she said, pulling me into her arms, "I know fully well you don't like the idea of me donating bone marrow, but I will if you need it."

I clung to her, growing sick of hearing everyone talking about transplants.

"I don't want to do this anymore! I've been sick my whole life, I never get to go outside, I have to be homeschooled, and I'm in the hospital at least five times a month!" I cried, frustrated with it all.

"The leukemia will go away, and you'll grow out of being sick all the time." Eloise reassured me. "You can't be sick your whole life."

"But what if I am! I've been sick over seventeen years, and even if I wasn't sick, I have so many allergies, I can't step outside without coughing up a lung!" I retorted, my voice rising as my bottled up frustration and anger grew.

Eloise hugged me tighter, "I'll find a way. I promise, I'll find a way for you to be a normal kid."

Tears began to come as she said this; I knew that Eloise would try to find a way. When I couldn't be around flowers, Eloise would get bluebells for me- the one flower I wasn't allergic to. She found ways to make amazing food without anything I couldn't have in it. She made sure my tutors were treating me like a normal kid. Eloise did so much for me, and I couldn't do anything in return.

Eloise gave me another squeeze and said "You need your rest, try and sleep."  
I nodded and trudged over to my bed. I crawled under the covers, and listened to Eloise's footsteps as she left. I reluctantly fell asleep, dreading tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

A/N-

Hate/love? Comments? REVIEWS?

~Madbrit

PS- next chapter will be out next sun'dy.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N- **I don't own X-men. Marvel does. However, Roxanne is mine, and Eloise is Pepper's cause Pepper owns herself. This chapter is long! Like, 2500+ words! Hah!

Just a heads up- I'll be posting a chapter a little early one week- on the 7th of aug instead of the 8th, 'cause I'm traveling on the 8th. After that things will be back to normal :D

**End A/N**

"Roxanne! Roxanne, wake up, or we're going to miss your appointment!"

I groaned and opened my eyes to stare up into the face of an angel. My aunt, Emma, who took care of me, was literally a life-sized Barbie doll with her flowing blond hair, perfect porcelain skin, and sapphire blue eyes. I've got pale skin too, but it's that sickly white you always see in hospitals and it's far from perfect.

"Okay, okay; I'm getting up." I moaned.

"I laid your clothes out for you; they're on the chair." Aunt Emma said. "Breakfast's ready, hurry and eat so we can get going."

I nodded and pulled myself out of bed. Downstairs I heard the phone ring and Aunt Emma hurried to answer; I heard her curse someone about calling the land line again before she descended the stairs. People are always trying to get a hold of her; she manages a popular clothing line but works from home to keep an eye on me. Every now and again people will forget the "No calling the house" rule and then Eloise and I have to turn the TV up loud to drown out the arguing, so most of her clients have learned to call her cell phone or the office. With all her work she always finds someone to take over when she has to take me for doctor's appointments. It makes me feel guilty that most of her and Eloise's lives get put on hold for me, but she says that she's glad to spend time with me rather than in a stuffy cubicle.

I quickly threw on the fresh t-shirt and sweats she had laid out for me. I would be changing when I got to the hospital into one of those god awful gowns so there was no need to dress up. I ran a brush through my hair and splashed some water on my face to wake myself up. When I got downstairs Eloise was already sitting at the table gobbling down her eggs. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled into fuzzy ponytail and her glasses sat a little wonky on the bridge of her nose; anyone would think she was in a hurry, but I knew she just honestly didn't care how she looked to the world. A few stray locks of hair framed her heart-shaped face and she was constantly brushing them aside. Her skin was light like her mother but negligence to personal hygiene for long periods of time resulted in acne and an overall grimy look. I tried to avoid her eyes as I sat and started at my breakfast, but she noticed and soon chocolate brown orbs were staring me down. If you've ever met Eloise, then you'd know that it's impossible to hide your thoughts when she looks at you.

"Don't sweat about that bone marrow crap, they'll probably do a test and say you won't need it. Besides, mom promised us an extra hour of TV time, remember? Just for showing up!" Eloise said, pushing my breakfast in front of me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat; I could tell she was acting. If there's one thing Eloise hated it was shots, or even any sharp object really. I picked at the food in front of me, but my egg and four slices of toast made a sour face at me. I pushed it away, no point in eating if you'll just see it again later.

"Girls, hurry up, we leave in 15 minutes!" Aunt Emma said, bursting into the kitchen and grabbing the last of the toast of Eloise's plate, and then she headed upstairs to grab her purse.

Eloise sulked over her toast, but turned down mine when I offered it; sometimes she just likes to complain. Under her watchful eye I forced down the slice I offered her. We just sat for a while before Aunt Emma returned with keys in hand, and shepherded us out the door. She hated being late to anything, especially doctor's visits. One time, when I was little, I lost my shoes and she made Eloise carry me, we were late and they gave away our time slot to someone else so we ended up not getting in for another week.

We were putting on coats when something smacked into the window by the door. I dove away and covered my head, my heart pounding against my ribcage. I looked up to see the glass covered in deep cracks, but luckily it hadn't shattered. Aunt Emma poked her head out first before ushering my cousin and I to the car. She stopped cold halfway to the car, turned, and covered her mouth to muffle a scream of surprise when she spotted five deep cuts in the banister on the porch. She unlocked the doors to the car and I climbed in; with the doors shut I was allowed to take off the scarf that protected me from pollen. Just the slightest amount could send me into a coughing fit. Even in winter, old habits died hard and I always wore it extra snug outdoors.

Eloise sat in the back seat next to me; she was gazing longingly out the window towards a small plane that sat on a runway not far from our house. It was hers and she flew as often as she could, but not always for fun. A few winters ago we had been snowed in and I'd gotten sicker than I usually do; in the end she managed to clear the runway enough for takeoff and flew us to the hospital, the only problem was in the landing. Luckily there was a parking garage nearby that was empty and long enough for an emergency stop.

The driver's side door slammed as Aunt Emma climbed in and started the car. Something was bothering her as she looked around everywhere, eyeing the woods that surrounded the house. They weren't close enough for someone to throw something and hit the window, so I'd ruled them out for wherever the person was who had thrown it, but in between two large oaks I saw a figure disappear into the denser area. Throughout the entire car ride Aunt Emma watched the sides of the road as if expecting something to barrel out at any second and broadside us.

* * *

"Jesus Roxy," Eloise scolded, "This is ridiculous. If you need to throw up, then throw up already!"

Grinning, I shook my head, but made no eye contact. I was staring at the 17-year-old boy in the chair across from me, who was staring right back.

"It's been over ten minutes Charlie; feeling sick yet?" I taunted.

He snickered, "The question is, are _you?_"

Yes, I thought to myself, I feel like crap, but there was no way I was losing this bet. The first to up-chuck paid the other ten dollars. We were both having Chemotherapy via an IV, which makes you feel like you want to throw up everything you have eaten in your entire life, and then crawl into a dark hole and die.

I heard Eloise groan, and continue typing away at her laptop. She loves to write, but her handwriting is ineligible, so she types everything that she writes in her notebooks.

I felt bile start its way up my throat. I swallowed it back down; Charlie was beginning to look green, and from past experience, I only needed to wait a little bit longer.

"_Roxanne!_" Eloise hissed; she must have seen me swallow.

"_Just another minute!_" I whispered to her, "_He's about to cave, you just watch!"_

Speak of the devil, Charlie grabbed his sick bucket and stuck his head into it. He coughed for a few minutes and then looked up at me. "You win," he groaned, "as usual."

I opened my mouth to laugh, but quickly closed it. Eloise handed me my bucket and I repeated what Charlie just went though. "I. Hate. CHEMO!" I growled to no one in particular.

"Don't we all," Charlie said before ducking back into his bucket once more.

* * *

Half an hour later and the nurse arrived to pull the IV needle out of my arm.

"About time," I muttered as she left. I darted into the bathroom and changed quickly; I was determined to get out of here as fast as I could. When I got out, I saw Eloise with her phone glued to her ear. She was biting her lip and looking around nervously. I walked over and poked her in her side, "What is it?"

She squeaked, and turned to me. "I can't find mom." She replied, closing her cell and shoving it in her back pocket. "She's usually here ten minutes before your chemo finishes, but she's actually late."

I squeezed Eloise's shoulder. "It's probably nothing," I reassured her, "Your mom is probably just dealing with another moron who called the house phone."

Eloise laughed a little, but still looked nervous. "I hope your right."

* * *

"Where is it?" Emma hissed, pushing aside box after box in her dusty attic. She didn't know what was in half of them, just crap that she and her late husband had collected during the first few years of their marriage. Part of her told her to dump it all, but she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

But she wasn't looking for some trinket that her husband thought had some sentimental value- she was looking for a small parcel that Kayla, her sister, left for her. Well, not for _her_, for her niece, Roxanne, who her sister had told to guard with her life. A stab of guilt stuck her in the side. _They_ had found out about Roxanne, and to make matters worse they sent someone after her.

"Some guardian I am," she thought to herself.

Emma huffed and sat down on the floor. She brushed a few stray locks from her face and looked around the attic.

"I'm never gonna find it…" she muttered.

She looked up to the ceiling, and frowned. Sitting on top of one of the trusses above her head was what seemed to be a little brown box. She stood and reached for it, her fingers just barely brushing against it. Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes she managed to knock the box down from its perch. She caught it before it hit the ground, and turned it over.

_Roxanne Howlett_

"Yes!" Emma breathed, hugging the parcel close to her chest. She knew that handwriting anywhere; it was Kayla's. She bit her lip and looked down at the parcel. She knew that inside would be letters from Kayla, not only to Roxanne, but to Roxanne's father as well. How would Roxanne cope with a whole new world thrust upon her? Emma shook her head, no; she couldn't keep secrets from Roxanne anymore. Neither could Eloise, Emma had told her daughter everything a few years back, and made her swear to keep Roxanne in the dark.

Emma's watch beeped at her. Frowning, she tucked the parcel under her arm, and looked at her watch. "5:00PM," she said to herself. The gears ground in her head, and she gasped. "Roxy and El!"

She hurried down the attic ladder and pushed it back into the attic where it was stored. She quickly shut the door in the ceiling and ran down the stairs. She stopped in the living room and looked around. "Hiding place, hiding place," she muttered to herself. "The TV!" she placed the box behind the TV, and continued on her way out the door. The cold, winter wind smacked her in the face as she ran outside. As she fumbled with her keys to get into her car, she noticed something strange.

Emma walked over to the front of her car, and immediately felt sick. Five, long deep gouge marks tattooed the hood of her car, starting at the headlights, and ending just in front of the driver's seat.

Her keys fell to the ground with a soft _clink_. She had to get the girls to the school; the Professor would understand, even though Roxanne's mutation hadn't surfaced yet. She knew that she had to move fast;

Because **he** had found Roxanne and now the hunt was on.

* * *

"Mom!" Eloise shouted as soon as Aunt Emma appeared. I winced; I was sitting right next to her and got the full blast of this in my ear. "What took you so long?"

Aunt Emma glanced around, nervous. "Later," she hissed.

Eloise frowned, but didn't press her mother any further.

"Come on," Aunt Emma said, "Let's get home girls."

Eloise huffed and stood, "There'd better be something good on TV tonight," she complained, "We get an hour of TV time tonight."

I swallowed, remembering we got TV time tonight if I got the test done. Aunt Emma didn't like Eloise and I to watch that much TV because it (quote on quote) "made out brains turn into goo." I sorta hadn't gotten the test done…

"Roxanne," Aunt Emma said to me, "Did they run the test?"

I looked away, "What test?"

"The test to see if you need the bone marrow transplant."

I bit my lip, "The doctor didn't want to do it today."

Eloise looked at me straight in the eye, now realizing that I had lied to her about getting the test done. "I thought you said you got it done."

"Why didn't the doctor want to do it today?" Aunt Emma pressed.

"I told him I had a really bad headache, and that my arms were really sore from the bruises." I said quietly.

"Roxanne!" Eloise scolded.

"Why didn't you want the test done?" Aunt Emma asked me, now kneeling down so she was looking me at eye level.

"I don't want Eloise to have to go through the transplant!" I blurted.

I heard Eloise groan next to me, "Roxanne, you're getting that test done right now."

"No," Aunt Emma interjected, "Not now, I need to get you two home."

Eloise looked at her mother, confused.

"Don't argue with me," Aunt Emma told Eloise. Eloise pouted, and stood. "Come on, let's go." Aunt Emma repeated, more forcefully this time.

I stood, and shook my numb legs (I had a habit of sitting on top of them). When Aunt Emma said move, you'd better move. I followed her to the car, only pausing to wrap up warm against the cold. "Come on, come on!" Aunt Emma said, waving Eloise and I into the car. However, Eloise wouldn't move from her spot in front of the car, rooted to the spot.

"Mom," she said, "What the hell are those?"

Aunt Emma looked up, "what are you talking about?"

"The scratches in the car." Eloise said, jabbing her finger at the hood of the car.

I looked over to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, there were five long slits on the hood of the car.

"A tree hit my car," Aunt Emma said, but I could hear the lie in her voice. "Now get in the car!"

Eloise huffed and did as told. I slid in the car next to her, and turned to talk to her, but Eloise looked tired and worn down, like she was insanely worried about something. I watched her as she drove home. As we turned onto the old road that led to our house, she grew more nervous, scanning the dense woods either side of us. I looked over to the forest just in time to see a flash of something, or someone, dart deeper into the woods.

I looked from Aunt Emma to Eloise, who was too starting to look nervous.

Something was going on here, something both of them were keeping from me.

**A/N-** Okay, any guesses who's after Roxy? PEPPER AND WHISPER DON'T YOU GO SPOILIN' ANYTHIN' OR I'LL SCOOP YOUR INSIDES OUT WHILE LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC! :D

Any Predictions? Comments? Any editing I missed out on? **COMMENTS**?

Thanks to Pepper who edited this chapter :)

Peace out!

~Madbrit


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N**- I don't own X-men marvel does but Roxanne is mine and Eloise is Peppers for reasons I have said before, if you've forgotten why look at previous chapters.

This chapter is slightly shorter than before… sorry :P

I just realized that I've been rating this wrong, go I changed it to T for 13+

its rated T for violence, drinking, smoking, and swearing in later chapters

* * *

"I hate the cold!" Eloise growled as she slammed the front door shut.

Aunt Emma frowned, "Eloise!" She hated us slamming doors.

Eloise started to roll her eyes, but froze when she saw Aunt Emma giving her the evil eye. If looks could kill, Eloise would be a smudge on the wall. Aunt Emma peeked out the skinny window that framed the front door, and turned back to us, looking nervous. "Go to the living room girls, and try to stay clear of windows."

I frowned and open my mouth to question why, but was interrupted when Eloise grabbed my arm and dragged me to the living room. I plopped down on the sofa and pretended to be fixated on a mark on the wall. Eloise was ticked with me, I could tell; she was stiff, her eyes hard. She was also deathly quiet, something she did when she was upset or pissed. I knew exactly why she was miffed at me too- it was because I didn't get the tests done.

Aunt Emma walked in a few moments later, and reached behind the TV. She turned, a few shades paler than usual, and sat down on the coffee table in front of us. By now, Eloise was sitting next to me, watching her mother intently. Aunt Emma silently handed me a brown package, trying to catch my eye. I started at the parcel in my hands, and turned it over to see my first name and a last name I did not recognize in small, tight handwriting.

"Howlett?" I thought aloud. I looked up to Aunt Emma for an explanation.

"It's the name on your birth certificate." She said quietly, "Your father's last name."

My eyes widened, this was the first I had ever heard about either of my parents. I looked down at the package once more, wondering what it contained.

"I've been keeping a lot from you, Roxanne. I made Eloise keep things from you as well. I wanted to tell you when you were ready, but you were always so ill, and I didn't want to send you into shock." Aunt Emma was glancing around the room, primarily toward any windows she could see.

"Roxanne, you have heard of the Mutants, right?"

I nodded, "They were splattered all over the news, so yeah, I've heard about them."

"Mutations are revealed when someone's emotions peak suddenly. Mutations usually run in the family, sometimes they have the same mutations; sometimes their mutations are completely different." Aunt Emma's eyes were on me now, watching me carefully. Suddenly, her skin was transformed into a sheet of diamonds. "Your mother, my sister, and I are mutants." Her skin returned to normal, and she glanced over to Eloise.

"I'm a mutant too, but I don't turn into a walking rock." Eloise snorted, and continued. "I can morph into anything I can think of."

Aunt Emma picked up from where she left off, "Your mother, Kayla, could control someone's emotions as long as she was touching them. Your father can regenerate, he also has heightened scenes and retractable claws."

I interrupted her, "Why past tense for my mom?"

Aunt Emma balled her fists, her eyes growing watery. "I think you know why."

I swallowed, pushing down the quickly rising sadness.

"Before your father met Kayla, he was a part of a team or mutants lead by a man named William Stryker. When your father realized that the group was doing more harm than good, he left. The team fell apart, most of its members leaving for the same reasons of your father. This made your father's brother, Victor Creed, very angry.

"Your father went back to Canada, met Kayla, and settled down with her. They were perfectly happy, until Stryker found him.

"By this time, Stryker was making plans to make the ultimate military weapon. He wanted to pool the best mutations into one person. In order to get the mutations, he took mutants prisoner. One of the mutants was me.

"When Kayla was told that I had been taken, Stryker made a deal with her. If she faked her death, and it looked like Creed killed her, he would let me go. Stryker wanted your father to want Creed dead. This wasn't an easy task, because Creed has mutations like your father's, with the addition of long, sharp, retractable fingernails.

"After Kayla faked her death, Stryker offered to make your father indestructible in order to be able to kill Creed. Your father agreed, not knowing that he was being used as a test subject. Before Stryker could erase his memories, your father escaped and began to search for Creed.

"His search eventually lead him to Three Mile Island, Stryker's base disguised as a nuclear power plant. Stryker showed your father that Kayla was still alive, and made it look like she was working for him. This worked, until Creed actually tried to kill Kayla. Your father went back to save your mother, and she explained what was going on; that the reason she had faked her death was because Stryker was holding me captive.

"Of course, Stryker is a lying bastard, and hadn't held up to his side of the bargain. Even after he made Kayla fake her death, he still did not release me." Aunt Emma's eyes were cold and hard. She was looking off into the distance, like she could see the events happening before her very eyes.

"Your parents were able to free all of the mutants, and we were just about to escape when weapon X showed up; the thing Stryker was turning into his military weapon. At that point, your father split from the rest of us to fight weapon X. A little while later, your mother split from us too."

Aunt Emma paused, tears welling in her eyes, "what I didn't realize was that she had been shot.

"After that, I never saw your father again, but I do know that his memories were erased, and that your mother was with him when she… passed.

"The rest of us found a man named Charles Xavier, who took us away from that place and to his school for mutants, where we would be safe." Aunt Emma began to glance to the windows again, "We will be going there as soon as I book a flight."

"Wait; wait a minute," I said, "where do I come into this?"

Aunt Emma looked back to me, and sighed. "Your mother was two and a half months pregnant when she faked her death, she hadn't realized it at the time, and figured it out a few weeks later. You were about half a year old when the incident at the Three Mile Island occurred. You and Eloise were staying with my husband, Jack, at the time."

Eloise broke her silence, "Then what happened to Dad?" She looked her mother straight in the eye, demanding an answer. Apparently Aunt Emma had been hiding some things from Eloise as well.

"A year after the Three Mile Island incident, Stryker and Creed found us in Maine. As I was getting you two out, Jack held Stryker and Creed at gunpoint. It didn't last long, because Creed attacked him." Aunt Emma grew very silent, very quickly.

"I'm missing something." I said, "Why are we suddenly leaving?"

Aunt Emma said one word, "Creed."

"Why is Creed after us?" I pressed.

"Not us," Aunt Emma said, "You.

"I had heard that Stryker was dead, and that his base was destroyed. But for some reason, Creed has decided to come after you. I'm not entirely sure why, but we have to get you to safety."

She pointed to the parcel in my lap, changing the topic. "This is from your mother. She knew that Stryker would try to erase your father's memories, and left this for you and your father so that he can remember, and that you can know something about them."

I turned the box over in my hands, and picked at the tape sealing it. I pried it off, and opened the flaps on the package. Inside was a small (but thick) photo album, and two letters, one bulkier than the other. Aunt Emma reached inside and pulled out the photo album. She flicked through the pages, and handed it back to me. In the picture, there was a man and a woman, looking to be in their 20s, both laughing, the man's arms wrapping around the woman.

She was slender with pale skin. Her medium curly, dark brown hair framed her pretty face, and reached past her narrow shoulders. Her dark brown eyes gave off a warm, friendly look. Her smile was perfect, and her slender fingers wrapped around the man's strong arms. Her face looked a lot like Aunt Emma's.

He was a tall, strong-looking guy, and looked eerily familiar. His thick, wavy, dark brown hair was smoothed back. He had thick stubble along the sides of his face, and side burns connecting it with his hair. His hazel eyes too reflected warmth, but just below the surface, I could see slight flickers of guilt and grief.

"This," Aunt Emma said, pointing to the woman, "is your mother, Kayla, and this," she pointed to the man, "is your father, Logan."

I froze, suddenly realizing why he looked so familiar; it was like looking into a mirror. Our faces looked alike, aside from the fact that I was a sickly, teenage girl, and our eyes were exactly the same. Heck, he even had the same crazy, wavy hair I did!

My hands shook as the reality hit me.

These were my parents; Logan and Kayla.

My mother might be dead, but Logan was still out there, and I might be able to find him.

I stood, suddenly hit with the urge to move. The room spun as the blood rushed to my head, accompanied by the sound of rushing water. I fell, and said hello to the carpet with my face.

**

* * *

**

A/N-

This was more of a recap chapter, it turned out to be a summary of X-Men Origins, Wolverine, but I think I'm okay with that.

I shall be very very happy if you press that blue review link :D

~Madbrit

PS- next chapter up next Sunday as usual.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N-** I don't own X-men marvel does but Roxanne is mine and Eloise is Peppers for reasons I have said before, if you've forgotten why look at previous chapters.

Okay, next chapter is coming out on Saturday, 'cause I'm traveling on Sunday. Eighteen hours in a car… hurrah.

* * *

I woke to my knuckles stinging like crazy. I groaned and began to fumble around for the pull cord on my lamp, but paused when as eyes adjusted and I could see the rest of the room. In the darkness I could see Eloise sprawled out on my bedroom floor, tangled in a blanket and snoring. I silently stepped out of bed, careful not to make a sound; I tiptoed to the door, and was literally inches away from stepping into the hallway and out of the danger zone when I heard Eloise grumble behind me.

"Roxannnne?" she called sleepily.

"I'm just getting a drink; go back to sleep," I whispered.

I heard her grunt in reply, and saw her roll over. I hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, rubbing my hands as I went and feeling something wet; I flicked on the light and examined them. In-between each of my knuckles was small slits, about half an inch long. Although they bled a bit, it wasn't as much as I expected, because when you're leukemic your blood doesn't clot correctly. I rinsed off the blood and turned towards the fridge. I pulled out the orange juice carton with "Roxy" written on the side in black sharpie. I flicked off the top and downed a few gulps, trying to ignore the carton of milk mocking me. Milk is one of the several foods I am allergic to, which meant no ice cream, no chocolate, and no cakes or cookies with any kind of dairy.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when lightning lit the room and thunder sent my very bones shaking. I looked outside and saw rain coming down in buckets. Lightning flashed again, revealing what looked like the silhouette of a man standing outside. Frowning, I put the orange juice back and peered out the window. Once more everything was lit up and the person outside seemed closer. I bit my tongue (which ended up being a bad move because it hurt a lot), curiosity gnawing at me.

"_Curiosity killed the cat,"_ my better judgment lectured. _"Go wake Eloise or Aunt Emma; they'll know what to do."_

My reckless side snickered, _"I'm not a cat, so no curiosity's going to be doing me in. Besides, what's the worse some strange guy in the backyard in the middle of a lightning storm the night after I learned that I was possibly a mutant going to do?"_

I opened the back door and stepped into the stormy night.

I was soaked from head to toe in a matter of seconds. Wind blew my hair in my face and turned average rain drops into unforgiving bullets. I was quickly chilled to the bone, my teeth chattered violently. Despite the hellish weather, I walked up to the person, making sure to stay out of reach so I could cut and run if anything went wrong. At first glance, I could see that the trespasser was male, tall, and stocky.

"Who are you," I shouted through the thunder, "and what the hell do you want?"

He threw back his head and laughed, his laugh echoing through the chaos. "Don't you recognize me? That really hurts Roxie; that really does."

Narrowing my eyes, I shouted back "You're Creed, aren't you?"

In a flash of lightning, he was illuminated again. His hair was cropped short, just slightly longer than a crew cut, with thick stubble along the sides of his round face. His fingernails were long, yellow, and sharpened to a point. His eyes were dark and held a wild, feral, look in them.

He smiled, revealing abnormally sharp canines. "I knew you inherited your mother's brains; it's not like Logan would have had any to spare."

"You still haven't answered my other question," I yelled bravely, "What the hell do you want?"

Creed laughed again, sending shivers down my spine. "Me? I want you dead."

The urge to turn and run back inside, lock the door, and scream for my aunt and cousin was strong, but I stayed rooted to the spot.

"Why do you want me dead? What's so special about me?" I demanded.

He shook his head, "Ever so inquisitive. I want you dead because I want revenge against my brother, your father. Killing you just gives him one more reason to want to rip my head off," Creed tilted his head, watching me carefully. "Now all that's left is to figure out who you take after; your mom or your dad. If you take after your mother, it is gonna be way too easy to kill you, but - on the other hand - if you take after your father…" he chuckled, a sadistic, cold noise, "I may actually have some fun tonight."

A little voice in the back of my head screamed, _"You're going to die if you don't run! Get back inside and call the cops for lord's sake!"_

Being the stupid idiot I am, I hushed that intelligent voice and spoke to Creed. "How do you know that my dad knows about me?"

Creed froze, he obviously had not thought about that. I used this to my advantage, and continued. "I've been told that his memory got screwed up, and I've never met him, so he's probably never even heard my name!" I kept my voice strong and defiant as I spoke, hiding the fact that inside, I was breaking. My words were completely true, but they ripped my heart to shreds. "My dad most likely doesn't even remember the feud between the two of you!"

Creed stood there, conflicting emotions muddling his face. He narrowed his eyes at me, and extended his fingernails. Every fiber of my body screamed at me to run, but I stayed put as the storm continued to rage around me. He stepped back, trying to get his thoughts straight.

His face cleared and I panicked; he had come to a solution. Whether or not killing me was in that solution, I had no idea.

Creed smirked, "I'll just have to wait until the reunion then, huh? You're bound to meet Jimmy eventually, and until then, I'll be watching."

Confusion broke out on my face before I could stop it. Jimmy? Who the hell was Jimmy?

Creed turned and walked towards the forest. I watched him until he disappeared from view; the storm and the trees hiding him. I stood, paralyzed by fear. One day, he was going to try and kill me. I shivered violently, and felt my knuckles start to sting. The pain brought me out of my daze, and I hightailed it back inside. I locked the door shut behind me, my heart pounding against my ribcage, trying to break free. Creed's words echoed inside my head; _"Me? I want you dead."_

I slid to the floor, trying to calm myself. I concentrated on my surroundings; I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday, but now they were covered in mud and were soaking wet. My hair was wet to, and I was making a puddle on the floor. I gave myself simple commands; go upstairs, grab some pjs, sneak into the bathroom, change and dry your hair. I stood in the bathroom for a while, the scene outside replaying in my head. I felt my stomach crawl into my throat and I dived for the toilet.

I felt someone pull my hair back into a ponytail and hands rubbing my back. I gasped for breath when it was all out, and felt tears roll down my pale face. Eloise pulled me into her lap and wrapped her arms around me.

I shook as tears made rivers on my face, "Eloise," I said between sobs, "I'm gonna die."

"No you're not, I won't let you," Eloise replied, trying to calm me down.

I shook my head, "I'm gonna die sooner or later,"

"_Either of leukemia or by Creed,"_ I added under my breath.

"Yeah everyone dies, but you'll go from old age," Eloise said firmly.

I hiccupped, and toyed with the idea of telling Eloise about my encounter. I rejected the idea, knowing that Eloise would kill me for going outside.

"What's wrong?" Eloise asked, knowing that something was up.

"I am going to die," I said, my voice raspy and nearly inaudible.

"Stop saying that!" Eloise scolded, "You're being more pessimistic than me," She hugged me a little tighter; "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

I swallowed a few times, trying to hold back tears. After what seemed like forever, I felt myself calm down. "Eloise?" I said.

My reply was a quiet murmur- she was out cold.

I tried to pry her arms off of me, but every time I tried, Eloise hung on tighter. I sighed, I was stuck. I felt my eyelids droop, surprisingly, I was pretty tired. I was asleep before Creed could creep into my thoughts again.

**

* * *

**

A/N-

See the link? The blue one? That says REVIEW? Click it…. ;) even if it's anonymous. Even if its 'I like it' let's see some reviews people! 


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N-** I don't own X-men marvel does but Roxanne is mine and Eloise is Peppers for reasons I have said before, if you've forgotten why look at previous chapters.

Okay, I said this would be out yesterday. Well my dad took me on a surprise mystery adventure xD be happy I'm getting it out tonight, I've been up since 2am, on the road for 15+ hours, and I am shattered and brain fried. Okay, enough with the griping and moaning.

Just looked over to the TV and thought X-men was on 'cause I saw Rouge. But it wasn't and I was sad :(

* * *

I woke up to find that I was no longer in the bathroom, but slung across my bed. Groaning, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my head pounding. I glanced around my room; Eloise was nowhere in sight. I squinted at the clock across the room to find it was twenty past ten. I stood and stumbled over to the door, still half asleep I fought the door for a minute pulling instead of pushing. Surprisingly, I heard an audible growl as my stomach made itself known.

I imagined my smarter half as a better looking version of me (whose shiny hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and was dressed smartly) rolling her eyes, _"Hey stupid, don't you think it's weird that you're hungry for once? Since when do you get hungry?"_

"No talk, too hungry." I said and rolled my eyes back at her before heading into the kitchen.

I found Eloise sitting on the counter with a piece of half-eaten toast in her hand. Squished in the crook of her neck was a phone. She was drumming her fingers on the countertop and frowning, but smiled weakly when she saw me.

"Look who finally woke up."

I walked over, "Where's the bread, I'm starving."

She gave me an odd look, "You know where the bread is."

"No," I said flatly. "I don't usually make food myself 'cause I am not hungry 'cause I'm too sick to be hungry."

Eloise pointed to the pantry, "In the box labeled _'bread'_."

"I could have figured that out," I snorted and grabbed two slices and popped them into the toaster. "Who're you calling?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Mom isn't here and she isn't answering her cell."

"I'm sure it's nothing. There was probably some emergency at the office," I said, putting air quotes around "emergency".

Eloise smiled a bit, "Well, knowing those half-wits you're probably right."

I nearly keeled over from shock as the toast jumped out of the toaster. I snatched the hot slices and dropped them onto a plate. The corner of Eloise's mouth twitched, and she gulped down the rest of her own toast. She wiped her hands on her pants and held the phone tighter to her ear.

I ate in silence and watched Eloise redial the phone once, twice, three times; the same number each time. As I dumped my plate into the sink, I saw her fingers tighten around the phone.

"Mom?" she said; waving me over she pressed the speaker button so I could hear too. "Mom, can you hear me?"

"Eloise? Roxanne? Are you two okay?" Aunt Emma said; her voice was shaky and urgent.

"Yeah, we're fine Mom," Eloise said. "Where're you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't have long to talk, he's after me," Aunt Emma said.

"Who's after you?" Eloise asked.

"Creed," I answered for my aunt.

"Yes. Now listen – you need to get out as soon as you can." She said. "Pack the essentials and run. There is an address and money taped to the fridge. Go straight there; you'll be safe."

"Mom," Eloise said, her eyes wide, "What about-"

"No time for questions. RUN!" The line went dead.

A minute passed before I broke the frosty silence between us, "Eloise?" I said in a small voice.

She was frozen in a trance; the phone beginning to dip in on itself in her grip.

"Eloise," I repeated, "What're we gonna do?"

She blinked a few times, and shivered violently. "We're going to do as my mom said. Pack your bag, dress warm, and shut off the power." Eloise hopped off the counter and tossed the phone aside. She darted from the room, and a moment later I heard her thunder up the stairs.

I followed her lead and ran to my room. I packed quickly, jamming clothes and necessities into my dark blue duffle bag. I found the package from my mom repacked on my bed-side cabinet. I grabbed some tape from my desk, sealed it, shoved it into my duffle, and zipped the bag closed. I changed into jeans, a camisole, and a light-blue blouse before throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder and running downstairs to the basement.

I searched for the fuse box for a minute until I stumbled upon it and flicked all the switches to the off position. I jumped when the basement lights shut off, leaving the room in darkness. I squinted, and could just make out the stairs. I hurried up and pulled an old pair of sneakers and my heaviest winter coat on. I wrapped my scarf around my mouth and stepped outside into the cold.

Eloise was already in her plane, getting ready for takeoff. She drove a white Cirrus SR20 plane; it was small but large enough for two people in the front and room for cargo in the back. It originally had four seats, but Eloise ripped out the back two. I opened the door on the plane and tossed my duffle in. It landed with a 'thud' on top of Eloise's light brown duffle.

"Make sure that door is shut and locked tight, okay?" Eloise lectured me.

I nodded and shut the door behind me.

"Seatbelt," Eloise said as she started up the plane.

Biting back a groan I pulled the seatbelt straps across my chest and clicked the fasteners into place.

As Eloise pulled her headphones on, she looked over to me. "House locked?"

"Yes," I said in monotone. "And the alarm is on."

She nodded and talked into the microphone on her headphones. I heard her ask for clearance from the airport tower across town, and turn on her GPS. The address was already programmed in and showing the quickest aerial route.

The engine of the plane roared to life, and the aircraft lurched forward. I ground my teeth and clenched my fists. I hated flying. After a few minutes we were airborne. After we had leveled out in the sky, I poked Eloise in the arm.

"Hmm?"

"Eloise, what's going to happen to Aunt Emma?" I asked her.

She stiffened and the color drained from her face, "I don't know."

I sucked in a breath as my knuckles began to sting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, "Just…. Nothing."

**

* * *

**

A/N-

Review please :D I am open to criticism.

And yes Roxanne does hear voices.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N-** I don't own X-men marvel does but Roxanne is mine and Eloise is Peppers for reasons I have said before, if you've forgotten why look at previous chapters.

* * *

I must have dozed off because one minute the sun was high in a clear blue sky, and the next it was dark and coated in a thick layer of clouds. I rubbed my eyes grudgingly and looked about the cabin.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Eloise.

"Almost," she replied, "the place should be in sight any moment now."

I looked out the window to see nothing but trees for miles, no roads in sight. "Where are we?"

"I honestly have no clue." Eloise said, "But it's taken most of the day to get here."

Things were quiet for a minute and I could almost see what looked like to be a small castle.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"What?" Eloise asked, confused.

"It's a helicopter," I said, twisting around in my chair. However, the seatbelt stopped me from looking out the back window. I pressed the release button on the clasp and clambered into the back of the plane.

"Hey!" Eloise snapped, reaching back to grab the collar of my shirt, "Get back in your seat!"

I dodged her and pressed my nose to the small back window. Behind us was what looked like a black military helicopter, and it was gaining fast. I squinted and somehow made out a familiar face.

"Eloise," I said nervously, "It's Creed."

She glanced over her shoulder and swore. "Get in your seat!"

As I climbed back into my seat I caught sight of something headed straight at us. It took a second for it to register as a missile, and by then it was too late.

"Eloise!" I yelled, scared stiff and frozen in place. My seatbelt limp at my sides.

Before she could react, the missile tore clean through the right wing of the plane. We nose-dived into the forest, I could see branches lashing past the window as we went, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N- **OH YEA EPICLY LONG CHAPTER!

Comments? Was my attempt at a cliffhanger okay?

Next time we get to meet Mattie :D I think he is one of my favorite characters that I've made up :) he also looks like Dominic Monaghan. Well, more like he did in Lost as Charlie. With hair that stands up on end. And isn't a drug addict. But he does play guitar xD


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N-** I don't own X-men marvel does but Roxanne is mine and Eloise is Peppers for reasons I have said before, if you've forgotten why look at previous chapters

I was very very VERY tempted to post this one minute before midnight. VERY TEMPTED. But I'm not posting this at 8pm (my time anyways) 'cause I'm feeling evil, but because I was out most of the day. So there.

* * *

The sound of the plane crashing into the woods woke most of the occupants of a near-by mansion. Several of them rushed to the nearest window, wondering what the hell happened, but others simply rolled over in their beds and went back to sleep.

One of the several who got up was a teenage boy with dark, spikey blonde hair. He opened up his window, ignoring the sudden rush of cold into the small room, and leaned out. His blue eyes scanned the nearby forest, looking for the source of the sound. His room-mate, however, was not a night owl and did not appreciate this.

"Mattie, shut the damn window," He grumbled, "You're letting in all the cold."

Mattie scoffed, "Ses' the _'Iceman' _as he cuddles under three comforters and an electric blanket.'"

Bobby started to retort, but Mattie cut him off. "Come 'ere, I think somethin' crashed."

A black helicopter hovered where whatever it was had probably gone down – judging by the smoke and tilted trees – with a rope ladder hanging out of it. As he watched, someone jumped out of the plane and fell into the woods without a parachute. As they hit the trees, Mattie caught sight of people running out of the front doors of the mansion and towards the woods.

"Mattie, please shut the window it's snowing," Bobby moaned and burrowed into his cocoon farther. Normally he was in a much better mood than this, but sleep deprivation was not something he felt like tolerating at midnight and neither was putting up with Mattie.

Mattie closed the window with a huff and got back into his messy bed. "Happy?" he said sarcastically.

Bobby mumbled something in reply and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

I came to what seemed to be seconds later, lying on my back in a dense forest. Snow fell thickly from the sky above, with a thin layer of it covering the ground. I felt numb all over, a dull ache pounding from my ribs and one of my legs. My right arm was in an awkward position, but didn't hurt. I stretched my arms in front of me, and both felt fine. I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but my hip and my leg screamed in refusal. I flopped back onto the ground and looked around. The plane lay nearby, the wing that ripped off was caught in the trees, and the one still connected was totaled. The front window was shattered, giving me a clear view of Eloise. She was slumped half in and half out of the plane; she'd obviously hit the window rather hard since blood was dripping from her nose , but her face was shadowed by her arms that she'd thrown up to protect herself. Though, the thing that really worried me was the amount of blood on the front of the plane. The door I was near when we were hit was completely torn off; that must be how I was tossed out as it crashed.

"Eloise!" I shouted, trying to wake her. "Eloise!"

I silenced as I heard the crunch of leaves to my left. In the dim moonlight I made out Creed's face as he came closer. I swore and tried to push myself up again, but pain shot through my hip and that pesky little voice in my head shouted _"Keep still, for the love of god!"_ I paused and settled back down, knowing escape was very unlikely at this point, and glared at Creed as he walked up to me.

"I thought you weren't going to kill me yet," I said calmly, doing my best to keep the shakiness out of my voice. Adrenaline was pumping overtime through me and was making me jittery.

Creed snickered, "Are you dead?" He tapped my foot with the tip of his boot. I bit back a groan as pain shot through my leg. "I didn't think so. I was testing you, kiddo, trying to figure out who you took after, and by the looks of it, you take after your mother," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handgun. "Since you take after mama, I'm gonna make sure you die the same way she did."

"What happened to waiting?" I said, toying with him. Something, instinct I think, was telling me to delay him shooting me. The pain in my hip was quickly fading away, and I had a feeling I could walk in a few minutes.

"I don't like waiting." he replied, and pulled the trigger.

The shot hit me in the gut, taking the wind out of me. I clasped my hands over the hole, trying to staunch the bleeding. Creed tucked the gun back into his pocket and walked away. I don't even think he looked back to make sure I was dead.

I opened my mouth to shout Eloise's name again, but felt blood come up instead. I could picture a website in my mind. I remembered being bored out of my mind one day and looked up something about acids.

A few words stuck out on the page, _"If stomach acids leak out of the stomach, a person could die within 15 minutes if medical care is not received fast enough."_

My vision grew spotty as I started to grow unconscious. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a woman shouting "I found the crash!"

* * *

Storm spotted the crash site first. She broke into a run immediately, spotting the girl hanging out of the window. She jumped through where a door was missing and pulled her back into the cockpit. She had several cuts down her arms from where the glass had smashed.

"Can you hear me?" Storm asked as the girl started to come to. Chocolate eyes flickered open and she quickly began to panic; she swore loudly and tried to yank free. "Hey, hey, hey; calm down," Storm said, trying to reassure her. "What your name?"

"I-I- My cousin must have fallen out. We gotta find her now!" The girl was hyperventilating.

"It's okay we'll find her, calm down," Storm repeated.

"No, no, you don't understand! She's leukemic and bleeds easily," She said, finally freeing herself from Storm's grip and standing shakily.

"Is she okay?" Logan asked as he arrived at the site.

"Yeah, but her cousin's missing," She turned to the girl. "What's your cousin's name?"

"Roxanne," She quickly replied. She jumped out of the plane, but regretted it as a sharp pain hit her ribs; her hands snapped to them and made to move again against it.

"No, stay here and sit down, you've lost a lot of blood," Storm told her. "We'll find Roxanne, okay?" She looked over to Logan, "Her cousin's name is Roxanne. This door's gone so she's probably somewhere over there," she pointed towards the trees.

Logan went where Storm was pointing, and tried to block out the girl arguing with Storm about helping as he gathered his thoughts. Why did the name Roxanne sound so familiar?

Luckily, Roxanne hadn't been thrown far. After a few seconds of walking, he spotted a young girl lying on her back. She was out cold, her breathing faint. Her hands were pressed against her stomach, and blood stained her blouse. Logan kneeled down next to Roxanne and pulled away her hands to find a small hole piercing her stomach. A shiver ran through him as he got the feeling he had seen this before.

He opened his mouth to say she had been shot, but stopped. Her cousin was already on the verge of a breakdown, telling her she'd been shot would end up sending her into full fledged shock. He laid Roxanne's arms over her chest so they covered up the blood, and cradled her so she faced him. He walked back to the plane.

"She's okay."

Storm helped the girl to her feet, "Can you tell us who you are?"

"I-I'm Eloise; is Roxanne okay? She isn't bleeding is she? She bleeds a lot and if she is then-"

"She's okay," Logan said. Under his breath he added, "Nearly dead, but okay."

"Are you okay to walk? The school's not far from here," Storm said and offered her a hand.

Eloise nodded, but kept her hands clasped to her ribs. Her eyes were on her cousin, who lay limp and pale in Logan's arms. The three walked quickly to the school, and within minutes were in the lower levels of the mansion where the hospital was.

"Come with me, we'd better get an X-ray of your ribs and get those scratches wrapped up," Storm said to Eloise, taking her by the arm and leading her away.

By now, Storm had figured out that Roxanne was nowhere near okay and Eloise was starting to catch on as well, so the older woman nearly had to drag her off. Logan quickly handed Roxanne off to the ER people who had been called in case anyone in the crash had been seriously injured. Thank god they were there.

As they strapped her down onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the nearest room, Logan found that he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Roxanne from somewhere. With one last glance at the door marked "ER", he walked off towards Storm had lead Eloise. From what he had seen so far, Eloise was going to want to run to the ER as fast as she could when she heard Roxanne had been shot and Storm was going to need a little help stopping her from doing just that.

**

* * *

**

A/N-

Good? Bad? Any OOC? I need you guys to tell me if there is any OOC moments. COMENTS?

Thanks for everyone that commented, faved, alerted, and all that's stuff :)

MORE NEXT SUNDAY :D


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N-** Okay, I just reread the first sentence of this chapter and had a very strong sense of desha vu. Wednesday night I found myself on a hospital bed being rolled into and ER. Not kidding. That's just plain weird. But at least now I know how much it sucks to have a bunch of tests ran on you xD Honestly, the only good thing that came out of that long 24 hours at the hospital is that I can sort of relate more to Roxanne now.

Back to your regularly scheduled programming.

OH ONE MORE THING

I don't own X-men, but Roxanne and Mattie and Jack who is only mentioned in previous chapters are mine, and Eloise is Pepper's cause Eloise is based off of Pepper and Pepper I am sorry I scared you by telling you I was in the hospital and not telling you why D:

Oh yeah and I made up Dr. Adams.

OK I'M DONE XD

* * *

I woke on a hospital stretcher being wheeled into an ER. I felt strange; I felt perfectly fine but drained at the same time. My hands were still pressed against my stomach where I had been shot. However, instead of feeling the blood coming out of the wound, I only felt a small object wedged between my hands and chest. As someone pulled my hands away from my stomach, I picked up the small object. I squinted at it, and realized it was a bullet.

"She's fine," I heard someone say. "There's no bullet hole, just blood around where it may have been."

I turned over the bullet in my fingers, raised it up, and said weakly. "I got it."

Until now, it seemed that none of the doctors had noticed that I was awake.

"She's up!" one said in surprise.

'_Not for long,'_ I thought to myself as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

Before everything went dark again, I heard one say, "Does she remind you of someone?"

I woke slowly, taking in my surroundings one piece at a time. The lights were off, but I could make out the room. I was in a bed with a thick, white duvet over top of me. Above my head there were three monitors, each beeping away rhythmically. If I had to guess – from my history of medical emergencies – I'd say it was in some kind of hospital room, except that the smell of antiseptic was barely noticeable. I sat up, peeling two small suction-cup things off of my forehead as I did.

I looked around the room once more, realizing Eloise was nowhere in sight. I felt panic quickly settle in. Had she been hurt in the crash, or worse? I jumped out of bed, and threw the door open. I guessed that it was nighttime, because the lighting was dim in the hallway as well as the rooms; but that wouldn't have made sense, I felt like it was only hours since I was on the stretcher but it should be day if that was the case. I went from door to door, looking through the small glass window on the sides of the doors, trying to find my cousin. After a little while, I spotted her out cold under a giant quilt.

I opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her. I walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge. She had three monitors above her head as well, taking note of her pulse, brain waves and such. However, unlike me, Eloise had a needle sticking out of her arm and the beeping wasn't consistent. A small blood-bag hung from a hook nearby. She had a thin cut on her cheek, and several more down her forearms, which were covered in thick white gauze.

I curled up at the base of her bed around her legs. I now knew what it was like to see someone you loved in a hospital room, with monitors watching their vitals and needles in their arms. I blinked back tears and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"I want to show you something I noticed while looking at Roxanne's x-rays," Dr. Adams said as she walked next to Professor Xavier. The two walked (or in Professor Xavier's case, wheeled) into a small room, the only source of light coming from a lighted board. Two x-rays were clipped on the board, both of arms.

"This," Dr. Adams said, pointing to the smaller arm, "is an x-ray of Roxanne's arm, and this," she said, pointing to the other x-ray of a thicker arm "is an X-ray of Logan's arm."

"They both have claws," Professor Xavier said, completing Dr. Adams' thought.

She nodded, "Yes, and she regenerated after being thrown out of a plane and shot."

"This can't just be a coincidence," Professor Xavier mused, "there must be some connection between Logan and Roxanne."

"Maybe they're relatives," Dr. Adams suggested, "they do look alike."

"Something else to think about is the shooting; we need to find out who shot Roxanne, and why," Professor Xavier added. "She should be up by now, I'll see if I can get any information out of her."

But, much to their surprise, Roxanne's bed was empty. Dr. Adams flew into a panic.

"This is not good; this is not good!" she said, wringing her hands.

"Calm down, she's probably with her cousin," Professor Xavier reassured her. He led her to Eloise's room, where they found Roxanne curled up on the bed next to her. "See, she's perfectly fine. We should come back later, when they're both up."

"Roxanne," I heard Eloise grumble, "Roxanne you're sleeping on my leg."

"Hurmm?" I mumbled, half asleep.

"My leg, you're on my leg." She complained.

I rolled over a bit, "Better?" I asked.

"Roxanne you're going to-"

I let out a screech as I fell to the floor. My head smacked on the tile floor with an audible thud.

"Shit!" Eloise hissed. She began to sit up but stopped, her hands flying to her ribs. "You okay?"

I sat and rubbed my head, "Yeah it just hurts like hell," I said sarcastically.

"Are you bleeding? How many fingers?"

"Four fingers," I gingerly pressed my hand to where I hit my head; I pulled them back to find a bit of blood.

"I'm holding up five fingers."

"Four fingers and a thumb," I said sourly. I pressed my hand to the same spot again, but felt no pain. "Okay, that's not weird at all," I thought out loud.

Eloise snapped her fingers, "Regeneration."

I looked up at her and cocked my head.

"You were thrown out of a plane and shot, yet you're perfectly fine."

"Guess I take after my dad," I said. I thought of Creed, and shivered as I climbed back onto the bed.

"You're on my leg."

"Sorry."

****

**

* * *

**

A/N-

See I would never mortally wound Roxanne and have her die from it ;) I may mortally wound her several times over the course of this story, but I wouldn't kill her. Mebbie. Hrmmm now that I think about it…. :D

Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews! You all are awesome!

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEK WHEN OUR VALIANT HERO GOES SLEDDING! Or is that chapter 11? Yeah I think it is. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEK WHEN OUR VALIANT HERO… umm… MEETS HER NEW ROOMMATE! Yeah. That sounds about right. Guess who Roxy's roommate is :D No. Not Mattie. He already has a cranky roommate named Bobby. And it's not Eloise. I gave Eloise THE WORLDS BEST ROOMMATE! And if a certain two people spill roommate assignments you're gonna GET IT. It being that chapter ten will be posted in two weeks, not one. You know who you are.

Next chapter up next Sunday! Possibly with less of my ramblings xD

Oh and look I remembered the page dividers this time

One more thing- Be happy that this chapter is up today because I've been having alot of headaches lately and my mums not even letting me say the word 'computer'. So if it takes me a while to reply to your comments, thats why.

Don't forget to leave a REVIEW :D


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N- **

Yeah I went to bed last night and thought 'crap I forgot to post chapter ten'

So sorry its late. But at least I didn't leave the last chapter at a cliffhanger xD

I don't own x-men marvel does but Roxanne is mine and Eloise is Peppers. Oh and if you didn't see this in the last chapter (SPOILER ALERT if you haven't seen X-men the last stand don't read the next sentence) I am bringing back Xavier and Scott. And another person who will be revealed in later chapters. This takes place after the x-men movies, and the year is 1997 don't ask me why the year is scu-wiffy I'm the writer that's why. XD

Just to let you all know I have up to chapter 12 written and edited, and I have the start to chapter 13. After that I have up to chapter 17 planned out.

This is a quick shout out t someone that left an anonymous review under the name Victor's daughter; your review made me laugh SO HARD I fell out of my chair. SOOOO HARD.

* * *

After a passing doctor saw that Eloise and I were up, she quickly brought us a tray heaping with food. She also pulled the needle in Eloise's arm out and took the empty blood bag with her. I wolfed down five mini sausages and anything else Eloise didn't immediately claim. Questions didn't begin to form until I ate my fill.

"How bad were you hurt in the crash?" I asked her.

"I got a bunch of cuts from the broken windshield and a hairline fracture on one of my ribs from where I slammed into the steering wheel," Eloise said casually.

"Then why do you need an I.V.?"

Her eyes flickered to my face for a moment, "It's just a precaution, on the off chance I lost a little too much before they got there, but they were fast so don't worry."

'_Lies,' _I thought to myself. I decided against pressing her further, and changed the subject. "Do you have any clue where we are?"

"You're in my school for mutants," said a voice behind us.

I turned to see a bald, aging man in a wheelchair in the doorway, "I am Professor Charles Xavier. You both are looking a lot better; especially you Roxanne, you gave us quite a scare last night."

I suppressed a shiver as I remembered Creed standing over me, gun in hand.

"Don't worry; no one will be able to hurt you while you are here," Professor Xavier said, looking straight at me, then he turned to my cousin, "We will do everything we can to find your mother, Eloise."

'_Mind reader,' _I thought to myself.

"_Yes,"_ said his voice, except it was inside my head.

"Now, if you're both finished with breakfast, I will show you to your rooms. Your roommates can give you a tour of the school."

I slid off the bed with Eloise close behind me. I steadied her as she wobbled for a moment, but she quickly found her footing. We followed the Professor through the white hallways and into a circular elevator. I stifled my claustrophobic tendencies and balled my hands into fists. The elevator stopped on the second floor of the old-style mansion, where all of the rooms seemed to be. He led us down some more hallways and stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar.

"Here is your room Roxanne," Professor Xavier said, "You will be rooming with a girl around your age. Her name is Marie. Your backpack is on the bed; it was the blue duffle, correct?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"Come with me, Eloise, you're room is a little farther down the hall," He said to Eloise. She paused for a moment, and nodded reluctantly. As she walked away, she kept glancing over her shoulder at me.

I pushed the door open slowly, not sure if Marie was in there or not. The room was small, with light brown walls, two beds and a four drawer dresser in-between them. The beds were pushed up against the wall, with a wide window above the dresser. I stepped in to find a door at the end of each bed. One led to a closet, the other into a small bathroom. The right side of the room was obviously occupied, the covers on the bed thrown lazily aside. My duffle bag sat on the other.

I tore my bag open and yanked the box from my mom out of it. I opened it carefully, nervous. The photo album my mom had given me had a glass cover, and it could have cracked during the crash. Thankfully, it was still intact. I put it down next to my bag and pulled out some fresh clothes. I changed out of the sweats I was dressed in and into jeans and a dark-colored t-shirt in the bathroom, and freshened up.

I almost had a conniption when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My face no longer looked anemic, my cheekbones no longer sticking out. The dark shadows under my eyes had vanished, and my eyes themselves looked lively. My skin was flawless and was radiating a healthy glow. I ran my hands down my ribs, finding that my bones no longer jutted out.

My usually ratty hair was soft and full, the layers cut into it making it fall delicately around my face. My hair was wavy with a few loose curls near the ends. The studs and hoops in my ears no longer stood out; they looked good for once. I had three studs per ear along the sides, and a small, sliver hoop at the top of my left ear. One set of piercings per year I had cancer, with the hoop representing one year by itself.

For the first time in a long time I felt completely normal. I grinned at myself in the mirror and walked back into the small room. I peered out the window and scanned the area outside. The ground was covered in a few inches of snow, and judging by the way the sun reflected off of it, it was iced over. The trees were scattered around the school and became denser the further away from the school you got. A shiver ran down my spine, could Creed be hiding somewhere in the forest?

"You're Roxanne, right?"

I turned to see a girl standing in the doorway. She had straight dark hair with a pure white streak framing her face. She had dark colored eyes, and by the sounds of her accent, she was from the south.

"Yeah," I replied, "and you're Marie right?"

She nodded, "But I go by Rouge. Sorry the rooms a bit of a mess, I was literally just told that I had a new roommate."

I blushed slightly, "I should be sorry that you didn't have a warning that I was coming. This was pretty last minute."

Rouge shook her head, "Yeah I heard you were in that plane crash in the woods. How'd you get out of that without a scratch?"

"Regeneration, I recently figured out I could heal. My cousin, Eloise, however, is a little worse for wear."

"Oh yeah, Storm told Kitty that your cousin was rooming with her," Rouge said, walking over from her spot in the doorway and sitting down on her bed.

I sat down on my new bed across from her, "Are you guys on winter break or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have a little over a week left," She replied. "Classes start again next Monday. Do you know what you'll be taking yet?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never been to school before."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Are you homeschooled?"

"Yeah, I had to be. I've been too sick to go to school, but the healing stuff has fixed that."

"Gimmie a minute to change and I'll show you around, okay?" she asked, standing.

I nodded, "Sounds good."

**

* * *

**

A/N

- Comments? Anywhere I could do better? Any random predictions?

I don't know about you guys but I start school Tuesday :P I'll start pounding out some more chapters when I can, and I'll do my best to keep posting a new chapter every Sunday.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I love hearing from everyone!

And don't forget to leave some more reviews!

Next chapter up next Sunday with a promised snowball fight and a run in with a bush that was inspired from personal experience.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N- **I am thinking about changing the new chapter date from Sunday to Saturday. That way if I forget Saturday I can just post it Sunday versus thinking about it all day long during school. Plus Saturdays just seem more appealing.

I don't own x-men, marvel does, but Roxanne and Mattie are mine, and Eloise is pepper's.

PS- how does Microsoft Word not recognize 'poofy' as a word?

* * *

We walked slowly through the school. The second floor was where all of the bedrooms were. Some of the rooms were large and roomed up to six people, others were small, like ours, and held two students. Right now there was hardly anyone up here. There was another story or two above us, also with several rooms. All of the classrooms were on the ground floor, every single one filled with natural light. There were three large recreation rooms over in one corner of the school, filled with games like foosball and air hockey. The kitchen was close to them, with a huge room slightly smaller than a cafeteria directly across from it. The recreation rooms and kitchen were surprisingly empty, but the cafeteria was packed full of kids decked out in snow gear. I spotted a couple of them sneaking out the back door with lunch trays badly hidden in their jackets.

A blonde-haired boy spotted Rouge and ran over, "Where's your snow gear, Rouge, aren't you going sledding?" He noticed me and blushed slightly, "Sorry, I didn't see you there; are you new?"

Rouge answered him before I could, "Yeah, she just got here. Roxanne, this is Bobby, my boyfriend. Bobby, this is Roxanne, my new roommate."

Bobby smiled at me, "Nice to meet you."

I smiled back, "Likewise."

Bobby turned to Rouge, "Why aren't you both in your winter coats?"

"Ohh I forgot all about it!" She replied. "Do you want to go sledding?" she asked me.

"Errr, alright, but I've never been sledding before…."

She grabbed my sleeve, "Come on I have a thick jacket you can borrow," she pulled me all the way back to our room and tossed a poofy jacket at me; I yanked my lace up boots onto my feet and jammed my fingers into a pair of gloves, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna see how Eloise is," I said to Rouge over my shoulder.

"You should be able to spot her room- Kitty has a sign hanging on the doorknob that says 'Kitty's room.' It's hard to miss."

"Thanks," I said as I left the room; I jogged down the hallway, searching for the sign. I swallowed a laugh when I saw it – bright colors with a fake flower glued to it. I knocked on the door, "Eloise, you in there?"

Eloise grumbled in response, and I let myself it. I struggled to keep down snickers as I saw that one of the walls (that must be on Kitty's side of the room) was covered in pictures and nick-knacks. It looked a lot like a giant scrapbook page. The bed pushed up against it was neatly made, with a heart-shaped pillow placed in the center of a large, rose colored pillow.

The opposite wall was completely bare, with the bed pushed up against it the complete reversal of its twin across the room. In the center of the bed was an Eloise-shaped lump. I sat down next to her and pulled the covers from her head.

"Whuuuttt?" she moaned sleepily.

"You're going back to bed?"

"No I'm trying to pretend the other side of the room is a figment of my imagination," Eloise grumbled. She pulled the covers back over her head and continued, "The first thing to go will be that idiotic sign on the door."

"Yeah you can replace it with one that says 'Eloise and Kitty's room,'" I laughed. "Anyways, I'm going sledding. Wanna come?"

"A busted rib is gonna make that pretty tricky," she replied.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Eloise poked out from underneath the sheets, "You can think?"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Just be careful, okay?" She said with a serious tone in her voice.

I sighed, "Alright," I stood and quietly closed the door behind me as I left. I pulled on the borrowed jacket as I jogged back to the cafeteria. The jacket was thinner than it looked and a size or two too big. The zipper was stuck so I left my jacket unzipped.

I found Rouge sitting next to Bobby, laughing at something he was saying. I felt my stomach sink, knowing that I was going to be the third wheel on this bike.

"Ready?" Rouge asked as I appeared next to her.

I nodded, and followed the two outside. I trailed behind them, and let myself zone out as I took in my surroundings. I was staring into the forest as something hard and wet smacked me in the ear.

Suddenly I was being dragged behind a short wall of snow and ice. Bobby kneeled next to be, chucking snowballs over the wall. Rouge crouched down on his other side, hurriedly making snowballs.

"Come on Roxanne!" Rouge said to me, grinning, "Grab some snow and throw it at them!"

I peeked over the wall only to be smacked in the face again.

"How'd I get involved in this war again?" I grumbled.

I formed a couple compact snowballs in my gloved hands and threw them at the makeshift fort opposite our wall of ice. I ducked down before I got hit again.

"Haha! Right in the face!" Bobby shouted triumphantly. "Do you play baseball or something?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to reply but he was already throwing snowballs again. I shot up to throw another snowball only to be smacked in the nose by a perfect, soil sphere of ice. I fell back swearing and pinching my nose.

"Hey that's laziness!" Bobby shouted to the opposing force. "You're just picking up the ice balls I throw and throwing them back!"

"We're using out resources!" someone yelled back.

"You okay?" Rouge asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah my nose has stopped bleeding." I cracked it back into place, just doing what instinct told me. I glanced over the wall, "Okay how do I get out of this war zone?"

Suddenly someone skidded to a halt behind the wall. Bobby turned to nail him with snowball as he yanked down the scarf covering his face and shouted "Hold your fire!"

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked him. The boy's black jacket and pants were covered in white snow.

"They took the fort I was in, and I have decided to join your army," He glanced from Rouge to me, "and it looks like you need my help."

Rouge smashed a snowball in his face as I hit him in the chest with one of the ice balls that had been thrown back at us.

"I take it back!" he shouted, flinging up his hands to protect his face.

"Get Roxanne outa' here," Bobby told him. He flicked his hand to the slope of the hill we were perched on as if he was tossing a bouncy ball. Ice flew out of his hand and coated the slope in ice. "You gotta' lunch tray?" he asked the snow-covered boy.

He grinned and nodded, unzipping his jacket as he did. A metal lunch tray fell out of the back of his jacket and he slid over to me. Before I could realize what was happening, he yanked me onto his lap and pushed us down the now iced-over hill.

I screamed bloody murder and wrapped my arms around the first thing I could grab (his legs). He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back so we were practically lying on the ground. I closed my eyes as a thick bramble bush started to get closer.

We hit the bush with a loud crash and an audible crack.

"Holy shit," He said, along with a couple other profanities.

I opened my eyes to find myself completely tangled underneath the bramble bush. My leg was twisted at an awkward angle, and hurt like hell. I attempted to move, but had no luck. I was stuck.

"Get me out of this bush!" I shouted at the kid that had dragged me into this mess.

"I can't move, I'm stuck too!" He shouted back.

I kicked out with my good leg, trying to push off the brambles, only to have all the snow on the bush topple all over us.

"Double shit," He said. "Bobby!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

I heard someone skid down the icy slope and land with a soft thud next to us.

"This isn't good," I heard Bobby say; he grabbed the kid's jacket and yanked. I heard him yelp as he slid on his own ice and hit the ground. "I'm gonna go find some help."

"Get Peter or somebody stronger than you!" The kid called after him, "Which is pretty much anyone."

I shivered, getting colder the longer I stayed still.

"Here, this might help," the kid said, stretching out his fingers on my stomach.

As I opened my mouth to tell him to keep his hands to himself, my clothes began to warm up.

"How are you doing that?" I asked him.

"I'll tell ya if you let me carry you to the hospital."

I snickered, "You're out of luck, I regenerate."

"So I can't pretend to be the big hero?" he said in a mock-disappointed voice.

"Nope; sorry to burst your bubble," I laughed.

"Shit, what happened here?" I heard a new voice said.

"Pete! Scott! Finally!" The kid laughed.

"Yeah, what did happen?" another voice said.

"We decided to say hello to a bush," I said sarcastically.

With a hard yank the kid slid out from underneath me. I felt two pairs of hands grab me by the arms and shoulders, and with another hard yank I slid out next to him.

One of our rescuers held out a hand to help me up. He was stocky, tall, and broad shouldered. He had a buzz cut and a square jaw. The other was also tall, but thinner and older. He had dark wavy hair and a pair of red-tinted glasses on with a thick frame that wrapped around his face. The broader one looked to be a little older than me, the older one looked to be in his late twenties.

I took the stockier boy's hand and stood. I could feel my leg healing as I straightened it.

"So no one's gonna help me up?" The kid commented, still lying on the ground.

The man in glasses snickered, "No, seeing as this was your fault."

"Scott, that really hurts," the kid said, making a big show of standing on his own.

Scott turned to me, "You new?"

I nodded, "Got here last night."

"That's right, you were in that plane crash last night. That's Peter," he said, pointing to the stockier boy, " and I'm Scott."

"Nice to meet you both," I said, trying to keep the tiredness out of my voice. How many times was I going to have to do this? "I'm Roxanne."

Scott turned to the kid, "You can take Roxanne back up to the school."

The kid rolled his eyes and reached for my hand. I yanked it away, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled cockily, and led be back up to the school.

"I don't think I caught your name," I said as we went back inside.

The kid pulled off his hat and scarf and turned to me. He had very dirty blonde hair, with pure blonde bits here and there. The ends were darker than the rest of his hair, like he had dyed his hair black at one point and the color was growing out. It stuck up on the top of his head and laid flat along the sides. His hair covered his ears (which were flat against his head) and stopped about halfway down his neck. His skin was pale with signs of a fading tan, with faint freckles dotting his nose and cheeks.

His eyes were aqua blue with an electric shimmer. He was squinting, like he couldn't see me properly. He grinned lopsidedly, like his jaw had been busted in the past. There was a fair scar under his left eye, paired with a new scratch under his right. Now that I had seen all of his face, I could see that he was around my age, and half a foot or so taller.

He reached out for my hand and shook it once. I felt a small spark of static electricity shoot up my arm.

"Mattie," he said, still holding my hand, he dropped it and started walking again. I followed him, pushing down all thoughts that he was actually, despite how annoying he was, pretty attractive.

**

* * *

**

A/N-

**OKAY I want your opinion on two, scratch that, three things.**

One, what do you think of my interpretation of Kitty? I kind of see her as a bit of a girly-girl, but I didn't want to make her too girly.

Two, was there any out of character moments? I really need you guys to tell me if this happens.

And finally, three, what do you think of Mattie? Was his description too long? I'm kinda OCD about getting a perfect description; however they always come out LOOOONG.

Any random predictions anyone? They can be as bizarre as 'pineapples shall fall from the sky.' Or questions for that matter. I will answer your questions no matter how stupid xD Yes I do believe in stupid questions.

BTW the year is definitely 1997. Roxanne was born in 1979 (think of what happened that year ;) ) and this is about 17 and 9 months later. This does take place after all of the movies (yes I know the last one took place after 2006 or something like that). And I did (SPOILER!) Bring Xavier and Scott (and a mystery person) back to life. Any random guesses on who I'm bringing back?

Just to clarify- Victor Creed is like he was in X-men Origins- Wolverine

That bush incident in this chapter was based on my experince with a bush xD I went down a rather steep hill with a friend and we got stuck under a bush. She got out okay, but I had to be pulled out. Fun times.

Sorry for the rambling xD COMMENT :D


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N**- Yes, this is crazy late. Sorry. I had another run in with the ER :P

I don't own any of the marvel characters, but Roxanne and Mattie are mine and Eloise is Pepper's.

* * *

Rouge and Bobby met up with Mattie and I in the cafeteria. Rouge explained that Scott had broken up the snowball fight, which had evolved into a full out war with bloody noses and bruises. After that, everyone had headed back inside to warm up.

"You still need to unpack, right Roxanne?" Rouge asked me.

"Yeah," I said, pushing my chair back and standing.

"Come on, I'll help you." Rouge said.

We meandered back to our room as Rouge told me more about the school. "This place isn't just a school for mutants, but its home to the X-men. They're a group of mutants who-"

"Fight for the good of the world or something like that?" I said, doing my best to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

Rouge nodded, "Yeah. Scott – the guy who pulled you out of the bush – is one of them, along with Storm and Logan. They found you and Eloise last night. Bobby, Kitty, Peter, and I are new recruits for the team. Mattie could probably get in, but he's too much of a jokester. The professor is the leader of the X-men. Hey, maybe you could and Eloise could join too!"

I nodded, "Yeah… 'cept I don't know how to fight."

"That's okay; it's not just science they teach at this school, if you know what I mean." She replied with a mischievous grin.

By now we had reached our room. I sat down on my bed and unzipped my duffle. I took out the re-wrapped package from my mom and placed it on top of the dresser. I dumped the rest of my crap out and started to sort through the mess. I hadn't been paying attention to what I had shoved in when I was packing, so I had quite an assortment of clothes. I folded my shirts, camis, and shorts and put them in the bottom drawer of the dresser, along with socks and crap like that.

"So, where ya from?" Rogue asked me as I hung my jeans up in the closet.

"I was told that I was born in a Canadian airport." I replied.

"Eh?" She said with a grin.

"Exactly. I was raised in O-high-o." I said, "My parents were Canadian, so I guess that makes me a Canadian too. Eh?"

Rouge laughed. "Hey, Logan's Canadian. I met him when I was running away. We came here together. Maybe he knows your parents."

I paused, thinking for a moment. It couldn't be just a coincidence that there was a Logan at this school, who just happens to be Canadian. "Maybe. I'm guessing you're from the south."

"Good ol' Mississippi." She replied.

"Why'd you run away?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I put a boy into a coma by… kissing him." She said, wringing her hands.

I paused, questions forming in my mind. Before I could ask anything, she spoke again.

"You wanna go grab some lunch? I'm starving." She said quickly.

I nodded, and followed her to the lunchroom. We walked over to where Bobby, Mattie, Eloise, and a small, dark-haired girl were sitting. Mattie was no longer squinting; he was wearing a pair of square glasses with a thin frame.

"Eloise, are you feeling any better?" I asked my cousin as I sat down in front of her.

She nodded, and pushed a tray of food to me. "I grabbed you some lunch," Eloise picked up the apple sitting on it, "and I want to see this eaten to the core."

I stuck out my tongue and started to eat my lunch.

"Roxy, this is Kitty," Mattie chirped up, pointing to the dark-haired girl across from him.

"Oh yeah, you're rooming with Eloise." I said.

Kitty nodded, "Mmmhmm," she said through a mouthful of food.

I paused for a moment, and turned back to Mattie. "_'Roxy?'_"

Mattie grinned, "New nickname. Kitty is Kit-Kat and Eloise is Ellie."

"If that nickname sticks, you won't stick together when I'm done with you." Eloise said, shooting Mattie with a stink-eye.

Suddenly, surprise flickered across Mattie's face. He rooted around in his pockets and pulled out his vibrating phone. "AH-HAH! IN YOUR FACE BOBBY!" He shouted with glee.

"What? What?" Bobby said, half choking on his food.

Mattie showed Bobby his phone, "Tottenham won!"

Bobby snatched the phone away, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

We fell into easy conversation over soccer as we ate our lunches. As the lunchroom began to empty out, Bobby stood.

"I'm gonna go show those punks who the real snowball king is." He said, pulling his winter jacket back on.

"Count me in!" Mattie said, standing quickly.

"I'll come too," Kitty said as she pushed away from the table.

"Rouge?" Bobby said, holding out his gloved hand to Rouge.

"Oh, alright." She said, taking his hand and standing.

"What about you two?" Mattie asked Eloise and me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but my cousin beat me to it.

"She has to eat her apple first." Eloise said, picking up my apple and holding it out to me.

I scrunched up my face and took it from her. "Realllyyyy?"

"Eat!" Eloise said, "Or I make it go down whole."

I slumped down on the table and glared at the apple in my hand.

"See ya later Roxy," Mattie said as he left.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face and turned back to Eloise.

"Do I have toooo?" I whined.

"Yes." She said bluntly, "And I'm going to sit here with you until you eat it."

I scowled and started gnawing at my apple. I held it up to her after I had eaten half.

"More." Eloise said plainly.

I took a few more bites. "So, do you think the Professor will let us help find your mom?" I asked.

Eloise shrugged, "I hope so."

"I still can't believe this is happening to us." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Two days ago I was in chemo. Now, I feel perfectly fine, your mom is missing, and my crazy uncle is trying to kill me. It's all a bit much…" I said, trailing off.

Eloise half smiled at me, "We'll be fine."

"_Hmmm,"_ I thought to myself, _"That's rather optimistic for Eloise…"_

She stood, "I'm going to check in with the doctors; they want to keep an eye on me. Wanna come or join the fight outside?"

I nodded, "Sure, I'll come. I want to get some tests run anyways."

**

* * *

**

A/N-

Predictions or comments or editing I need to do?

Pepper and I have that apple eating talk EVERYDAY. Sometimes I pretend that I don't even have an apple :3 but don't tell her that xD

Ok it's not the longest chapter.

I'll do my best to get chapter 13 out next Sunday. That's written and edited; I just have to edit it myself. The next few chapters may be delayed a bit…

REVIEWS?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N- ****This ones on time :D The next may not be…. I need to write it and do homework.**

I don't own the marvel characters, but Roxanne is mine and Eloise is Pepper's.

* * *

Logan roamed the white halls of the basement, wanting to check on the two girls from the plane crash. However, much to his surprise, he found the younger of the two lightly dozing on a bench, looking perfectly healthy and bullet free.

She was lying on her back, her dark hair spread out around her face. Her long legs were hanging over the armrest, the tip of one of her boots twitching occasionally. One of her arms was slung across her face, the other hanging off of the bench.

As Logan got closer, she stretched and sat up, blinking sleepily. She looked at him and cocked her head.

"I know you from somewhere." she said.

"I found you at the plane crash," he said. "You're Roxanne, right?"

She nodded, "You?"

"Logan," he replied.

"Well, Logan, thank you for finding me." Roxanne said.

"I thought you got shot," he said, "but you don't even have a bandage on."

She half-smiled, "My mutation kicked in."

_'Regeneration,'_ Logan thought. "Then why are you down here?"

Before Roxanne could reply, a doctor opened a nearby door and said, "Roxanne, your test results are ready."

Roxanne stood, "See you later," she said.

Logan nodded, and she followed the doctor into a room. He stood there for a moment, wondering why she seemed so familiar.

* * *

Finally, it took them an hour, but my test results were through. I was clean of everything, with a rock hard immune system which could combat everything. I had no allergies, or complicated medical issues, including no auto-immune deficiency crap or blood cancer. I was perfectly healthy and free to do anything I pleased. Well, within limits of the law... and Eloise.

I left the doctors and was about to get into the elevator when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Professor Xavier wheeling towards me.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He said, turning.

I followed him down the hall until we reached a door with a retinal scan on it. The lock scanned the Professor's eye and the doors slid open. As we entered, a robotic voice said "Welcome Professor."

I looked around to see that we were walking (in the Professor's case, wheeling) along a long walkway that extended to the center of a giant, circular room. At the end of the walkway was a circular platform with a strange looking helmet with wires attached to it sitting on a table of some sorts.

"This is Cerebro," Professor Xavier said, stopping in front of the helmet. "It allows me to find any person on the planet; human and mutant alike." He picked up the helmet and put it on. "I need you to stay where you are." The Professor said as the doors closed behind us.

Suddenly, the silver walls of the room turned into one giant TV screen. White and red lights appeared all over a huge map of the world.

"The white lights are humans, and the red ones are mutants," The Professor explained. "I've tried locating your aunt, Emma Frost, but whenever I try, this happens."

I stood there for a moment, "Nothing is happening," I said.

"Exactly; something is blocking me from accessing Emma's mind."

"Couldn't you concentrate harder or something?" I suggested.

"I could, but I may accidentally kill her in the process." Professor Xavier explained.

"Oh," I said. "Is there anything I can do to help to find her?"

"You don't need to do anything," the Professor said, shutting down Cerebro, "Leave it to us."

I shook my head, "No, I want to do something."

He turned and smiled, "Come with me; there may be something for you to do."

I followed the Professor into what seemed to be a control room. A panel covered in different buttons, touch screens, and switches was pushed up against a wall with a long window that looked into a large, empty room. Next to the window was a door that led into the room.

Before the Professor could tell me what this place was, someone else walked into the room. I turned to see a tall woman with dark skin and short silver and white hair.

"Roxanne, it's good to see you up and about." She said to me. "You probably don't remember me; you were out cold at the time. I'm Storm; I found you and your cousin at the plane wreck."

I nodded, "Yeah, Rouge told me. Thanks."

"Roxanne, Storm is going to run a simulation for you." The Professor told me, "Do whatever your instinct tells you too. Just remember that nothing in there can hurt you."

"Ready when you are," Storm said to me after tapping away at one of the touch screens.

I walked into the center of the room as it began to change around me. Suddenly I was at the intersection of two alleyways in the middle of a city. Behind me I could hear a small group approaching. I turned to see three gangsters getting close.

Without warning, one of them ran and made a snatch at me. I barely dodged as he tried to grab my arm; instead, I caught his wrist, twisted it, and pinned it to his back like I'd seen cops do on TV. He tried to yank free but I knocked his legs out from underneath him. When he tried to get back up I kicked him in the back and he stayed down.

One of his buddies had come behind me while I was busy and made a grab for my hair. Bringing my elbow back I caught him under the chin, which startled him enough so I could land a punch on his ribs. He shook it off quickly, though, and came at me again. I saw his fist coming and raised my hands to protect myself, but instead of hitting me his fist opened and engulfed both my hands wile his other hand rammed into the side of my face.

I thought about what the Professor had told me, about nothing her actually being able to hurt me, but my face still stung as though the blow had been real.

When the thug went to hit me again I ducked my head out of the way, pulled my arms back hard enough so he stumbled closer, and brought my knee up into his groin. I guess whatever made these guys show up wasn't as in tune to human anatomy as it should have been, because it took him a moment to respond and fall.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," I smiled to myself; the last thug looked smaller than the first two.

I think I still had a crazy smile on my face when I tackled the thug to the ground, loving the way I could move and fight without the fear of an allergy attack or not being able to breathe. It felt as though I didn't even need to take in oxygen; that my lungs would never run out. I landed a solid punch to his face and the thug stopped moving. I stood up and looked around, the other thugs had disappeared but there were four more in their places.

After a while I lost track of how many I put down. At first I'd made a point of calling out a number after each one, but when breathing got harder I focused more on the endless stream coming at me. By now they were coming three at a time while three more waited for them to go down. As it went, they'd each gradually gotten stronger and faster. The small ones that I had put down so easily at the start gave me the most trouble now as they would dash in and out; landing punches while I was locked up with one of their larger counterparts. Sometimes they would come at me with melee weapons and I would catch them in my hands and throw them aside, but when they brought out knives I had to switch tactics.

"And stay down!" I grunted, kicking a particularly tough thug in the head as he lay on the ground; I'd already knocked him down three times and he was starting to tick me off.

Looking around, I realized there was only one thug left; no others waited with him, he was one of the middle sized ones, and he didn't move even when I started trudging towards him. If he had been in one of the batches in the beginning I would have paid more attention, but I was running on adrenaline and had gotten so used to being in the same alleyway – nothing on the left wall, the right wall has a fire escape but I can't reach it, there's a trashcan at the end one direction but they always spawn from the other side any way – that I didn't expect anything to be different.

I heard it before anything else really set in. I kept walking even when I saw his arm rise and aim straight at me, but the sound stopped me dead in my tracks.

The pain was intense, enough to knock me on my butt, and I could feel the inside of my head throbbing where a bullet should have been lodged. My fingers brushed against the skin between my eyes, expecting it to be wet with blood, but feeling nothing but smooth, unbroken flesh.

My knees were shaking – from shock or exhaustion I'm not sure – as I forced them to support my weight. The thug was lining up another shot, but the first had been enough to get my brain back in gear. Coming straight at him, I swerved at the last second; bringing my fists up together, I knocked the weapon out of his hands. I didn't have time to blink when the same pain from before blossomed in my hip.

He had a second gun in his other hand and was pulling a third from behind his back.

It lasted for what felt like eternity. I would take a gun, and he'd pull another one out of some new hiding spot. One time I tried to shot back but they never fired for me. For a while I couldn't even get close and he continued to spray the area with bullets. Even though he may have had unlimited guns, his ammunition wasn't bottomless, and he eventually paused to reload. Taking it as my opportunity, I ran at him, not caring what happened, and landed my fist in the middle of his chest.

Neither of us moved for a minute; he stopped reloading, I was still gasping for air, and we both slowly looked where I'd hit him. Below my fist, his shirt was turning a deep red color. I felt him go slack and start to sink to the ground, and I was dragged along with him for some reason.

Pulling my fist back from him, I was met with resistance, and had to tug before it came away. I stared at it in awe. Between each of my knuckles a slender claw about 12 inches long jetted out. With my other hand I ran my fingers over them; they were smooth and made of bone, with razor sharp tips. They curved slightly at the end, like a cat's claws. I looked at my other hand and, when I closed it in a fist, three more claws shot out.

As the simulation dissolved around me, all I could think to say was "Holy Shit."

* * *

**A/N-** What do you think? Comments?

Reviews please :)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N-** YES THIS IS EXTREEMLY LATE! I don't blame you if you want to kill me. Or draw and quarter me. Or parade around with my head on a spike. But enough of the awful things you could do to me (that I probably deserve). I've been having health issues and homework is taking up a lot of time D: I'll try and post chapters biweekly with an attempt at weekly. And yes I know this chapter is kinda short.

I don't own X-men, Marvel does, but Roxy is mine and Eloise is Peppers

* * *

A half an hour later I found myself sitting in Professor Xavier's office. I had told him everything, from the weird incident the day of my last round of chemo to getting shot in the forest. Well, almost everything. I had left out the night of the thunderstorm, when I had left the house without my aunt or cousin knowing.

The Professor sat in front of me, his hands folded in his lap, his face unreadable. I felt a bizarre prickling sensation in the back of my head. I pushed it out of my mind; immediately the feeling vanished.

"I need to find my aunt." I said. "_It was because of me she was taken in the first place,"_ I added to myself.

My guilt had been building over the past day or so, and it was killing me. It seemed that everything that went wrong was my fault. If I hadn't of gone outside that night and taunted Creed my aunt would be sitting here next to me. Because of me, Eloise was missing her mother. She had gone through so much because of me and now I had thrown this at her.

Professor Xavier nodded, "I've added a self-defense class to your schedule. You'll be training alongside Rouge, Bobby, Kitty, and Mattie. After Eloise's ribs have healed, she'll be taking that class too. Speaking of, I have all of your classes sorted out." He handed me a sheet of paper with a schedule on it.

Thanks to Aunt Emma's rigorous study schedule I'd been living on my whole life, I was in top level English, history, science, and French classes, with an art class on the side, a class on mutant ethics and affairs, and a 12th grade math class (because I sucked at math). I noticed that the ethics class was taught by the professor, and the science class was taught by Storm. For an hour at the end of the day I would be learning how to fight. Rouge was right; they didn't just teach science at this school.

"Now, about your aunt. I'm afraid we're going to have to play a waiting game of sorts. Since I cannot locate her with Cerebro we're going to have to wait for Creed to make an appearance." The professor explained.

"Can't you just find him with Cerebro?" I asked.

"No. Creed's mind is immune to telepaths." Professor Xavier said; I slouched back in my seat and began to sulk. "However, I do have more information about your father."

My sour mood rapidly disappeared. "You do?"

The Professor smiled and nodded. "I believe that your father, Logan Howlett, is the same Logan that found you at the plane wreck."

My mind raced; I had seen him an hour or so ago. "I think I have a picture of my Dad back in my room, should I go get it?"

The Professor nodded and I bolted. I flew up the stairs, my feet barely touching the floor as I navigated my way to my room. I ripped open the door and snatched the package from my mom off of the dresser. I opened it and pulled out the photo album. As I took it out, the the two letters in the bottom fell out. I picked the bulkier of the two up and turned it over to see "Logan" written on the back in the same small, neat handwriting on the box.

I tossed the parcel on my bed, keeping the letter and the album, and ran back to Professor Xavier's office. I flicked through the photos as I sat and found a picture of my Dad with his hands in his pockets. I showed it to the Professor, immediately seeing the recognition on his face.

"This is most certainly the same Logan." He said.

My mind drew a blank. I sat back in my chair, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"Roxanne?" Professor Xavier said after I had remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I, uh, have a letter from my Mom to my Dad, would you mind giving it to him for me?" I asked, handing him the letter with a shaking hand.

"Of course," he said. "You should head to dinner, you're already late."

As if on cue, my stomach made its presence known. "Alright, have a nice evening."

I left the office and kept walking until I found a quiet place. I leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor, holding my head in my hands. Everything was just happening so fast, and it was getting hard to process it all.

**

* * *

**

A/N

- Questions, comments, concerns? REVIEW :D

Thanks for bearing with me :)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N-** **Yea… this is superduper late… sorry D: stupid homework D: I have chapter 16 written I just have to type and edit so hopefully that will be out next weekend.**

I don't own X-men, Marvel does, but I do own Roxanne and Mattie, and Pepper owns Eloise (because Eloise was based off of her)

On the positive side this chapter is long…ish…

* * *

The cafeteria was jammed packed by the time I got there. I scanned the room, looking for a white streak in dark hair; Rouge made a good landmark for every occasion. Spotting her, I hurried over. My stomach felt ready to eat itself.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." I said as I sat down.

"Burgers," Eloise replied through a mouthful of food.

"How did your check up go?" I asked.

"Pretty good; they took a couple x-rays, gave me some ibuprofen for the pain, and sent me on my way." She said. "What about you?"

"I'm perfectly healthy. No cancer."

Bobby choked on his food, "You had _cancer_?"

"Roxanne regenerates; remember, Bobby?" Rouge said.

"I'm gonna go get some food," I said quickly, trying to change the topic. I didn't want people to dwell on the fact that I was a cancer survivor; because that would only result in them treating me differently because of it.

"There's no need," Mattie said, suddenly materializing behind me, "I grabbed you a burger." He sat down next to me, putting down the tray of food he was carrying. On it was two burgers; one was a regular cheeseburger but the other twice its size, with double patties, and everything on it.

"Which one is mine?" I asked.

Mattie pointed to the larger of the two, "I saw you eat lunch."

"There is no way you're going to finish that." Bobby laughed.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't." Eloise said.

I polished off my burger in five minutes flat, barely pausing to breathe, and stood to get another.

"Slow down, kiddo. You're gonna get indigestion," Eloise said, grabbing my wrist.

"The doctor said that I have a high metabolism, and I'm still hungry." I said.

Eloise yanked me into my seat, "Wait a few minutes, then you can get another."

"I can't believe you're still hungry," Rouge said, "I think we'll have to keep snacks in our room."

"Well I did just get out of a fighting simulation downstairs." I explained.

Eloise's burger stopped halfway to her mouth, "_What?_"

"I'm going to be learning how to fight. Storm set me up in a simulation to see what I already know." I rubbed my knuckles, remembering what was hidden beneath them.

"They're going to teach you _what?_" Eloise growled. She now had my arm in a death grip and I could see a vein in her head pulsing.

"You'll be joining the class after your ribs heal," I said, trying my best to grin through the pain.

Eloise slowly released my arm and threw one last glare at me before returning to her dinner. When we were younger, I used to hide behind Aunt Emma whenever I got that glare, but with everything happening with Victor it didn't seem nearly as scary. Maybe that's what happens when you realize you can protect yourself…

After I got my second burger, zoned out as the others droned on in easy conversation. Subconsciously, I found myself watching the windows. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move in the forest. I quietly slipped away from the group, picking up Mattie's jacket off the back of his chair as I stood. I put it on, zipping it up and pulling up the hood before opening the door that led outside and closing it silently.

I walked over to where I had seen movement, and stood a few feet from where the grass gave way to the forest. I started into the darkness, searching the snow covered ground for tracks. I leaned forward to take another step, having found the depressions in the white ground. I paused in mid-step, seeing a dark figure materialize in front of me, practically invisible in the dim lighting. I locked eyes with the figure as the moonlight reflected off its feral eyes.

I felt my hands twitching as my claws inched their way through my skin. However, before I could do anything, I head people hurrying towards me, each footfall met with a crunch.

"Roxanne, what are you doing out here?" Mattie asked, taking hold of my shoulder.

Soon, the others were behind him; Eloise lagged behind due to her busted ribs.

I turned to them and smiled, "Just felt like getting some fresh air."

"It's freezing out here, let's go back inside." Rouge said, pushing herself against Bobby.

I nodded and let Mattie lead me inside; I tried to look innocent when Eloise shot me a suspicious look. I pushed aside the urge to look behind me, because I knew when I did, Creed would have vanished into the forest once more.

* * *

"Hey Rouge, can I ask you a question?" I said as we got ready for bed.

"Sure," she said through a mouthful of toothpaste. Rouge disappeared into the bathroom and spat in the sink. "What is it?"

"Why did you streak your hair white? It is a trend where you're from?"

"No, it's nothing like that." She walked back into the room and sat down on her bed. "Do you remember when important people from around the world met up on Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty lit up?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied as I went into the bathroom to change.

"That was me." Rouge said quietly.

I quickly finished changing and walked back into the room, "What?"

Suddenly Rouge was speaking rapidly, her words tumbling one over the other. I picked out a couple of words: mutation, captured, and a word that sounded like magnet. After she had finished, she buried her head in her hands, gasping and shaking.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Rouge, it's okay, you're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you while you're here."

I reached for one of her hands, but she flinched away. Rouge shook her head, "No, people get hurt when I touch them."

I took her hand anyway and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Here," I said, taking back my hand momentarily to grab the tissue box upon finding her hand wet with tears.

She took one and wiped her eyes. She sniffed, crumbled up the tissue and threw it aside. I took her hand again, "See? You can't hurt me; I regenerate."

Suddenly, Rouge burst into tears again.

"Rouge, what's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to pull her out of her crouched position.

"I-I took it." She sobbed.

"Took what?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

She glanced up at me, "The c-cure. I d-don't belong here. I'm not a m-mutant anymore."

"But you were one. And of course you belong here; you are part of the X-men aren't you?" I said soothingly.

Rouge pulled her knees up to her chest. "Not anymore."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, professor?"

"Yes," Xavier said, looking up from his work. "Have a seat, Logan. I believe I have found a way for you to remember your past." He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Logan.

Logan broke the seal and opened it, finding a folded paper and a small, black journal inside. He unfolded the paper to find it was a letter with two photos inside.

_Logan,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead and you don't remember anything. My name is Kayla. I lived with you for years and know your story. I have filled a journal with everything I know about you with the hope that you will read it and remember everything. _

_You can leave the journal alone if you want to, but I need to tell you one thing._

_You have a daughter. She was born in 1979 in Canada. Her name is Roxanne Howlett. I've left her in my sister's custody with the fear that I will never return from the island. Please, don't let our daughter fall into Stryker's hands. _

_I wish I could write more, but Stryker's men are coming to take me to the island. I love you, Logan, and I always will._

_Kayla_

Logan stared at the letter for a moment before looking at the pictures. The first was a picture if a young woman in a hospital bed, holding a small baby with a head full of dark hair. The next was of him and the same woman.

"Do you know who she is?" Xavier asked.

"Kayla." Logan found himself saying. "Professor, is the Roxanne at this school my daughter?"

Before Xavier could respond, Rouge burst into the room.

"Someone threw something at our window and it smashed and Roxanne shouted something and jumped out the window!" she said, her words jumbled.

Logan flew out of the room and raced outside with one word in his mind-

Victor.

**

* * *

**

A/N

- Comments? Questions? Edits I missed? I reply to every review so please do REVIEW :D

Oh and feel free to bug me about updating, even if it's an anonymous review. I check my email all the time so I will see it :)

Hope everyone had a Happy Christmas (or just holiday in general) and that you all had a Happy New Year :D

Oh, I wanna start doing a final thought...

When 2012 rolls around, I don't think the world is going to end. BUT, I do think that we will have to deal with a major zombie apocalypse. My zombie plan is ready… It involves an AK-47 and a crossbow. And half-a-ton of brick acid. DO YOU HAVE A ZOMBIE PLAN? 'Cause you a fool if you don't XD


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N-** Sooo… This is extremely late XD I should have had this posted months ago, but I got sick a couple times and I had a bunch of school work to do :/ I'll do my best to write often but I won't have biweekly chapters until the summer. I'll attempt once a month :)

I don't own X-men, Marvel does, but I do own Roxanne

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I felt a scream die in my throat. I pushed heavy covers part way off and sat up, trying to remember where I was. Spotting Rogue sleeping soundly in her bed across the room was enough to calm me down. I took a shaky breath and flopped back onto my pillow.

So it hadn't been a dream.

I glanced at the analogue clock next to my bed; I had only slept for an hour. My pulse was going a mile a minute and I knew there was no way I'd get back to sleep, so I forced myself to abandon my warm cocoon of blankets and shambled over to the window. I opened half of the curtains so the light from the moon wouldn't shine onto Rogue and wake her. It was snowing again, covering up the antics from earlier. I pressed my palm against the glass and then to the back of my neck to try and cool down.

Suddenly, something shot through the window and past my ear. I forced the window open and leaned out. When I squinted into the light reflecting off the snow I spotted a figure disappear into the forest.

"Creed!" I howled, "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna _kill _you!"

I jumped out of the window before Rouge, woken by the commotion, could stop me. I landed on all fours, let the impact and cold of the snow jumpstart my system, and ran, full tilt, into the woods. I tore through bushes and branches, which scratched my face and arms, until I finally saw him. I slid to a stop in the clearing, finding no traction on the icy ground.

"Creed!" I shouted, wincing at the freezing cold snow against my bare feet. "Where's my aunt, damn it?"

He stopped and turned, pausing for a moment as he watched the scratches on my face heal. Finally he smirked and laughed, "I'm not just going to _tell_ you. That'd take the fun out of it."

I rushed him, blinded by rage, and pushed my claws out to their full extent.

* * *

**A/N**- Yeah it's not very long, but that's just how this chapter worked out XD

Comments? Questions? Edits I missed? PREDICTIONS? :3

Remember I reply to EVERY review I get :D


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N- Massive Hiatus. Sorry :(**

**I don't own any Marvel Characters but Roxanne and Mattie are of my own creation, and Eloise is based off of Pepperdadog**

* * *

Creed lazily knocked me aside. I skidded across the icy forest floor like a pebble over water. When I found my footing I charged again with a war cry, completely prepared to be backhanded again; only, instead, he causally stepped to the side. As I went careening past, he turned to hit me, but I made the first move. I sunk both sets of claws into his chest, though they didn't go deep, but my momentum sent us crashing into the nearest tree.

"Where's my aunt?" I said, my voice deathly quiet.

"That's your favorite question today, isn't it?" Creed laughed.

He shoved me away, my small stature and little training no match against his brute strength. As my claws slipped out of his chest, he grabbed my wrists and slammed me into an evergreen; one of my shoulders seemed to have popped from its socket from this. When he released, I scrambled to my feet, back to the tree, and realized that there was no way I could win.

As he paced back to give himself room to spear me, I turned and grabbed for the lowest branch and pulled myself into the pine needles. At first the branches splintered and snapped under my weight, but I managed to drag myself up a good ten feet before I glanced down. Through my path of destruction I could see Creed pointing up at me. I flattened myself to the trunk as the bullet grazed my side. He fired again and the branch I was on shattered.

I plunged down, only just managing to grab passing branches to slow my fall and right myself only a foot from the ground. As I tried to climb again I felt a hand curl around my ankle. Before he could tug me down, I dug my claws into the trunk. His weight alone was enough to tear me from the tree, though my claws remained, and my leg snapped on impact with the ground.

I lay in a crumpled heap and blacked out to the sound of Creed's gun.

* * *

"Roxanne!" Logan shouted as he ran through the forest. "Roxanne!" He stopped when he spotted a figure ahead of him; it heard him and turned to face him.

"Victor!" Logan shouted; forgotten memories of his brother forced their way in.

Creed chuckled, "Jimmy, haven't seen you in a while."

Logan clenched his fists when he noticed Roxanne slung lazily over Creed's shoulder. "Put her down. Now."

"Heh, no can do little brother." Creed turned and walked off, stowing his gun as he did.

Logan stiffened and instinctively drew his claws. "Victor! Put my daughter down or I'll take your goddamn head off!"

Creed looked back, as a smile tugged at his lips. "That's more like it."

* * *

**A/N- Again sorry for the hiatus, will post when I have chapters.**

**Please review :)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N- yup two chapters one day.**

**I don't own Marvel, but Roxanne and Mattie are mine and Eloise is based off of PepperDaDog**

* * *

"_Why do I keep waking up in a forest?"_ I wondered as I watched the moon shine through a canopy of pine trees. I sat up shakily, my body had only just finished healing, and turned towards the tell-tale sounds of a fight nearby. I stumbled to my feet and tiptoed closer, my bare feet scarcely making a sound in the fresh snow, though they and the rest of me now stung from the cold. I ducked behind a tree and peeked out. In the dim light, I could make out two men entangled in a repetitive dance of ducking, diving, and dodging; neither seemed to be able to hit the other until one slipped up. With a well-timed strike, the stockier one of the men sent the other flying across the clearing.

I left my hiding place and was able to see their faces; Logan was on the ground as Creed paced towards him. "So, seventeen years later and you've still got a grudge against your brother, Creed?" I shouted, "That's pathetic."

Creed turned on me, howling with fury. I darted away, giving Logan enough time to get back on his feet.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I goaded him, "Oh wait, you're so fat there's no one your size!"

As Creed charged at me, Logan ran up and tackled him from behind. The two locked into a wrestle, one trying to knock the other down. I put some space between myself and the fight before I clicked my tongue and whistled, "Here stupid Creed! Come here boy!"

With his brother distracted, Logan hit Creed in the face, knocking him down. Teeth clenched, Creed rolled onto his stomach and yanked out his gun. Before I could move, two bullets hit my stomach.

Whatever it is that lets me heal was on a roll and no sooner had I begun to feel the pain of the shots then the bullets fell into the snow. Creed's face twisted in anger and he aimed at me once more. Logan lunged and the two wrestled again.

"Roxanne!" he shouted, "Run!"

I turned and clambered up the pine tree behind me as Creed knocked Logan away and darted towards me. I screamed and clung to the nearest branch as I felt something grab my foot. I looked down and kicked Creed hard in the face, satisfied at the crunching noise his nose made, as Logan stabbed him with long silver claws in the back. I climbed halfway up the snow-covered pine and peered down at the battle underneath me. I slowly smiled, an idea forming in my mind. I eased my way to the edge of the branch, ready to jump down at the opportune moment. As I watched them, I could see that they were talking, but I couldn't hear them.

Logan glanced up, doing a double take when he saw me up in the tree. He pointed at me and then back to the school; 'Run' he mouthed.

I shook my head and pointed at Creed and then underneath me. Logan frowned, understanding what I was trying to say, and shook his head. With a huff of impatience, I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted "Just do it!"

Logan ran at Creed and pushed him so he was directly underneath me. I leapt down and landed hard on his shoulders, knocking him to the ground. I latched on to him as he got back up, using my claws to keep me in place. I slashed his back open with one hand, trying to do as much damage as I could before he threw me off.

Creed whipped around, the force knocking me to the ground. I pushed myself to my feet as Creed turned and sprinted at me, his nails fully extended. Without thinking, I held my hands up and made a pushing motion towards Creed. He stopped short, as if he ran into an invisible wall. I blinked rapidly, my vision blurring over, and dropped my hands, exhausted. As I regained my vision, I saw that Logan and Creed were locked in combat once more.

With a growl rumbling in my throat, I ran at Creed, claws out. Unfortunately, he was ready. His hand wrapped around my neck and he lifted me with little effort. I kicked and clawed at him; and when that didn't work and he clenched down tighter, I coughed and sputtered at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Logan, frozen mid step as deja vu flickered across his face, before he tensed and ran at Creed.

Creed fell to the floor as Logan crashed into him and released his grip on my throat. Logan scooped me up before I hit the ground and ran deeper into the forest. He set me down against the roots of a tree and glanced around before turning back to me.

"Roxanne," he said, resting his hands on my shoulders, "are you okay?"

I nodded, still coughing, every breath rubbing my larynx raw. "Isn't Creed following us?" I asked hoarsely.

"Lost him for the moment," Logan said, glancing over his shoulder again, "but I think- no... I have to tell you something. I think I'm your father."

Something in the forest moved and Logan shot up.

"Stay here," he told me firmly ran off.  
For once, I did as I was told. Before the shock could hit me, I heard faint voices. It sounded like people from the school were looking for us, but were having little success. I looked around the forest, as the fight had continued we had been pushed deeper and deeper into the woods. As I tried to figure out where the voices were coming from, I heard the deafening sound of helicopter blades growing closer.

I looked up to see the moon blocked out by men parachuting down towards me. I jumped up and ran; I got bad vibes from these guys. I skidded to a stop as one landed in front of me and stabbed me with a syringe filled with clouded liquid. I felt my knees buckle as gloved hands grabbed my arms and dragged me upwards. The higher I was lifted, the louder the sound of the helicopter. As I felt my brain start to snap back into focus, I was placed on something hard. Someone yanked me into a sitting position and clamped a heavy handcuff onto my wrists.

I struck out with my teeth bared and feral growl, managing to yank myself free from my captors. I glanced around; I was in a helicopter hovering above the trees. Three of the men, dressed in black army gear, pounced on me, trying to pin me down. I kicked and struggled as they knocked me to the floor of the copter and tried to keep my arm still.

I looked over to see two things- the glint of a needle and Logan pulling himself into the helicopter. I kicked harder as Logan pushed the three men off of me and helped me to my feet. Without saying anything to me, Logan picked me up and jumped out of the copter, twisting so my back was against his chest.

As we fell to earth, Logan's back to the ground, I freed my hands and made a pushing motion, sending the helicopter and everyone inside of it, including Creed, spiraling far away from the school. We hit the trees with a loud _crack _and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N- Review please :) More reviews might make me write faster ^_^**


End file.
